Esperandote
by Kad Reys
Summary: Mucho ha pasado desde la segunda guerra magica, Snape que sobrevivió bajo los cuidados de una ex alumna decide regresar a su país en busca del amor que dejo hace casi 10 años pensando en hacerle bien a ella. Ahora no se siente tan amable y esta dispuesto a luchar por su felicidad sin importar lo que deba hacer para conseguirla.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: UN DÍA CUALQUIERA

A través de las ventanas y puertas abiertas de par en par se podía escuchar las características tonadas de un clásico de Ray Charles. Las cortinas parecían bailar al ritmo de la mezcla de Rock and Roll y Jazz de I've Got A Woman. La casa era moderna y el terreno no tenía ningún tipo de cerramiento, el dueño parecía no temer ni a delincuentes ni a curiosos, aunque nadie en los alrededores había escuchado de que intentaran entrar en aquella casa. Los vecinos del pueblo tenían cierta reticencia con el dueño, un inglés de tez pálida que no hablaba mucho y tena un solo empleado que se quedaba al cuidado de la propiedad cuando el hombre se adentraba a la selva a hacer migas con las tribus a las que nadie quería o podía acercarse. Se decía que era un botánico aunque no había manera de asegurarlo.

Estar lejos da una mejor perspectiva de los problemas, debía aceptarlo. Y él sí que se había alejado. Y sí que estaba mejor. Elevó sus piernas sobre la mesa que tenía en frente acomodándose mejor para leer, este como cada domingo llegaban vía lechuza los periódicos de las principales ciudades mágicas del mundo, le gustaba estar informado. Los ordeno de acuerdo a su interés, El profeta y El Quisquillloso al fondo de la pequeña pila, como siempre lo mejor para el final.

Un pase de varita y un vaso con un dorado líquido levito hasta donde estaba, ¿muy temprano para un whisky? No, nunca es muy temprano para un whisky. Hojeó publicación tras publicación deteniéndose solo en las que llamaban más la atención, el calor del trago fuerte fue bajándole por la garganta y llegando a cada extremo de su cuerpo, la temperatura del trópico no era lo suyo por más que lo intentara. Se encontraba radicado desde hace cosa de un año en ese pequeño pero tranquilo poblado del América del Sur, había encontrado muy instructiva su relación con los nativos, tenía una buena cantidad de material nuevo para experimentación, especies y anotaciones de efectos, cuando volviera a su laboratorio principal iba a poder pasarse años experimentando, con lo que tenía guardado de muestras probablemente podría mejorar unas cuantas pociones. Negocio lucrativo el suyo, un poco difícil al inicio pero ahora le permitía estar holgado y viajar por el mundo. Sin residencia permanente en ningún lado, el maestro pocionista utilizaba el negocio para hacer tiempo hasta que fuera el momento justo para volver. La vida le había enseñado que apresurarse y desesperarse no traía nada bueno.

El calor empezaba a asentir sofocante conforme arribaba el medio día, se llevó una mano al cuello abriendo un par de botones de su camisa de algodón, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida pero sus colores de preferencia al vestir no, que ya no era el hábito negro casi sacerdotal de sus años como profesor pero seguía siendo en tonos oscuro, pantalón gris y camisa negra, todo muy ligero porque el calor no permitía mas.

El mundo marchaba, como había venido marchando desde hace 10 años. El tiempo no estaba precisamente a su favor pero tenía la seguridad que tarde o temprano la suerte caería de su lado, inevitabilidad, eso era. Tarde o temprano llegaría su momento. La pila de periódicos que ya había consumido crecía en la mesa donde reposaba su vaso de whisky, un solitario hielo flotaba en él.

Cerró su último periódico de golpe, dio una inspiración llenando por completo sus pulmones de oxigeno antes de apurar lo que quedaba del dorado liquido en su vaso. Ya de pie aliso unas inexistentes arrugas en su pantalón, gesto que parecía más hecho para intentar contener su impulso que por un arreglo personal, tirando el periódico que aún conservaba en su mano sobre la mesa llamó con voz fuerte a su sirviente.

-Señor. Un joven de unos veinte años, vestido bastante informal con un overol apareció de una de las habitaciones interiores.

-Es tiempo Alet. Prepáralo todo, quiero partir esta misma noche. Consigue una avioneta que nos lleve a la ciudad y reserva dos pasajes en primera clase a Londres. Quiero estar temprano por la mañana en casa.

-Como ordene señor. ¿Que dispongo para las muestras y el invernadero?

-Las muestras redúcelas y empácalas con el resto de nuestro equipaje hay espacio de sobra para eso en el laboratorio de la Hilandera. Deja la orden de desmontar el invernadero, en cuanto tengamos un domicilio adecuado haremos que nos lo envíen.

-¿Avión señor? Podríamos pedir un traslador y…

-No, no quiero que nadie se entere de mi llegada, no tengo ninguna intención de soportar grandes recibimientos o un escuadrón de aurores esperando por llevarme a interrogatorio. Del Ministerio se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Encárgate de los boletos.

-Si señor… ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta repentina decisión? Acaso ella…

-Si Alet – interrumpió el hombre pasándose una mano por el cuello, a simple vista liso y pulcro pero en el que se sentía la rugosa forma de una gran cicatriz. – Ya es tiempo, por fin ha llegado mi turno. Y esta vez no dejare que nadie se cruce en mi camino.

El hombre se alejó con paso firme en dirección a las habitaciones, aun debía hacer un par de movimientos para que todo estuviera listo para su llegada.

El joven Alet con un chasquido de dedos puso un hechizo de ilusión alrededor de la casa, los movimiento iban a ser extraños y no deseaba que ningún curioso se percatara, otro chasquido y dejó de verse con apariencia humana para dejarse ver en tamaño y forma de elfo doméstico, aun llevaba un overol jean. Tomó el periódico que dejara su amo abandonado en la mesa y mostro todos su dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Diario El Profeta**_

Domingo 7 de agosto del 2008

 ** _EL ESCANDALO DEL AÑO_**

Por: Ambrosius Finix

 **Escándalo en el mundo mágico.** Sosténganse de lo que tengan a la mano magos y brujas porque ha reventado la bomba. Vientos de tormenta rugen en la farándula mágica ahora que este humilde servidor se ha enterado por fuentes fidedignas del pronto divorcio de la pareja de Oro. ¿Y de quienes hablo? Pues ni más ni menos que de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Es mi deber recordarles por si no han habitado en este planeta por los últimos 15 años que ambos implicados participaron activamente en la segunda guerra mágica, fueron parte importante de la derrota de señor tenebroso junto con su amigo entrañable y gran salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter. ¡La Pareja del año! Anunciaban los diarios cuando pasados ocho meses del final de la guerra la también conocida como LA BRUJA MAS BRILLANTE DE SU GENERACIÓN y el joven PROMESA DEL QUIDDITCH anunciaban su compromiso e inmediata boda.

 **Una boda de sueño.** Este reportero tuvo la suerte de asistir a tan importante ceremonia, pagado claro por el Ministerio Mágico como parte de la recompensa a los héroes, el sueño de toda chica y más que nada de esta chica que llevaba 7 años detrás del famoso y guapo pelirrojo sin poder atraparlo. Los rumores se desataron por la premura de la boda, que si bien era la más esperada por la sociedad femenina romántica, dejó muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Embarazo? ¿Unión de nuevas fortunas? ¿Propaganda? Sin importar los rumores la pareja contrajo nupcias y se mostraron como una pareja feliz por algún tiempo.

 **Una vida de escándalos.** Han sido siempre el ojo del huracán a lo largo de los años, una carrera prometedora que ascendió como espuma en el quidditch convirtió al joven Weasley en el furor de las adolescente y porque no decirlo de todas las féminas del mundo mágico. Muchos fueron los escándalos a los que se vieron sometidos él y algunos otros jugadores por los festejos antes y después de los partidos, su nombre se asoció con muchas importantes brujas del país y del extranjero. ¿Mujeriego empedernido o ley de Karma para Granger?

Pie de foto: El jugador profesional Ronald Weasly después de ganar su primer partido como seleccionado nacional festeja con una aficionada.

 **El pasado oscuro.** Y es que Ronald Weasly se llevó una joyita acaso el día de su boda, la chica Granger quien no quiso tomar el apellido de su esposo, estuvo en su adolescencia, cuando aún no cumplía ni la mayoría de edad, envuelta en varios sonados escándalos por sus parejas amorosas. La lista de Granger contiene lo más selecto del mundo mágico. El propio Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para ser conquistado por esta femme fatale. Victor Krumm, la estrella búlgara del Quidditch, que por cierto los rumores dicen que mantuvo ambas relaciones al tiempo. Cormac McLaggen actual secretario del Ministro de Magia. Poco conocido fue su ligue con Draco Malfoy heredero de una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de la sociedad mágica. Y su más oscuro pasado, su secreta relación con el peligroso ex mortífago y pocionista más reconocido del Reino Unido Severus Snape, actualmente fuera del país amasando una de las más grandes fortunas antes vistas, a quien ella misma salvara y cuidara en su tiempo de convalecencia posterior a la guerra. Y a quien conociera en Hogwarts mientras ella era alumna y el profesor. Vaya con la niña queridos lectores. ¿Podría ella quejarse de que su actual pareja y esposo quiera conocer campos nuevos?

 **Divorcio escandaloso.** Pese a los esfuerzos que tanto la pareja como el Ministerio, en el que Granger trabaja como Sub Jefe del departamento de Regulaciones Mágicas, este su servidor se pudo hacer con los papeles de solicitud de divorcio, fechados hace DOS AÑOS. La solicitud fue ella por la propia Granger y como motivo aparece la palabra INFIDELIDAD. Ahora parece que los trámites están ya llegando a su fin y la aun algo joven Hermione Granger podría quedar soltera en cuestión de semanas.

 **Weasley lesionado**. Parece coincidencia ¿o tal vez no? que Granger haya iniciado su demanda de divorcio hace dos años, precisamente la época en que Ronald Weasley sufriera un grave accidente que le dejara lesiona de por vida e impedido de jugar Quidditch. ¿El fin de la gallina de huevos de oro? ¿El amor acaba cuando se acaba la cuenta bancaria? Este reportero lo deja a su interpretación querido lectores y se despide desde el frente de batalla prometiendo reportar cualquier acontecimiento nuevo entre esta pareja candente.

* * *

Holi

Habia decidido no empezar a publicar nada mas hasta terminar la historia que tengo en curso desde hace dos años! Pero fue mas fuerte que yo y aquí va este inicio a ver que les parece. No descarto que esta la termine incluso antes que la primera que tengo porq va ser mucho mas liviana sin tanto drama secretos… va a ser algo mas ligera, tal veZ graciosa y obviamente mas corta.

Me cuentan que les parece este inicio

Saludos

KAD


	2. Una foto y un recuerdo

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 2: Una foto y un recuerdo.

-Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto Ronald Weasley! – Estrelló con fastidio el periódico contra el pecho del hombre frente a ella mientras lo miraba acusadoramente – Te juro que si tuviste algo que ver con esto no habrá escudo que te salve de mis hechizos

-No tengo ideo de que hablas Mione. Aun no terminaba de despertar cuando su loca esposa ya estaba frente a él gritándole incoherencias. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no dormía?

-¿De que hablo? ¡De esto Ronald! De este estúpido artículo de periódico de un tipo que intenta ser el nuevo Rita Skeeter! Dime ya si tuviste algo que ver, dímelo porque si me mientes y yo lo averiguo no encontraras lugar seguro para esconderte. Estoy harta ¿me entiendes? Harta de ti, de la prensa, de tus infidelidades públicas y más que nada de este matrimonio…

-Pero Mione mi amor no digas eso, tu sabes que yo te amo, jamás…

-Jamás que Ronald, ¿jamás me has engañado? O jamás volverás a hacerlo… ¿Sabes que me gustaría escuchar de ti? Que me digas; ¡Hermione, jamás voy a volver a prometer cosas que no planeo cumplir!

-Yo no… El pelirrojo cada vez se encogía más sobre sí mismo, no tenía ni siquiera un lugar por donde huir, debía aguantar la furia de su esposa, al menos hasta que pudiera concretar el traspaso del dinero a esa cuenta en el exterior que se había hecho. A ratos sentía cargo de conciencia por lo que le iba a hacer a Mione, pero luego se decía que lo hacía por necesidad y por justicia, al inicio de su matrimonio él también había aportado dinero a esa cuenta, dinero que ambos habían gastado, ella también había usado ese dinero, ahora que él ya no tenía una fuente segura de ingreso pues era necesario que tomara lo que hubiera, igual y ella tenía su importante trabajo en el ministerio en el que le pagaban montones y montones de galeones, en menos de nada se recuperaría, él no tenía esa opción, tendría que valerse del dinero de la cuenta conjunta y lo que obtuviera de la venta de la casa para mantenerse cuanto pudiera. Se lo hubiera pedido pero sabía que ella, egoísta como era, no se lo daría.

-Tú no, ¿tú no qué Ronald? Tú no te has acostado con cuanta fanática pudiste o tú no te has bandereado por cada periódico y revistita tonta de chismes vendiendo nuestras intimidades a esos intentos de periodistas.

-Vamos Mione – dijo intentando sostener la mano de la esposa entre las suyas – sabes que si lo hice fue por necesidad…

-Merlín santo y todavía te excusas diciendo necesidad, estas completo Ronald, no te faltan ni las piernas, ni los brazos, ni tienes ninguna enfermedad terminal o contagiosa que no te permita trabajar ¡no lo haces porque no quieres!

-Tú sabes que ya no puedo jugar…

-Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch eso es todo lo que tienes en tu cabeza, te tengo una noticia, ese no es el único trabajo en el mundo Ronald, el hecho de que ya no puedas jugar no significa que estas inválido y debas ser mantenido por tu esposa.

-Pues mientras jugué bien que usaste el dinero que me pagaban para comprar tus cosas y darte todos los lujos que querías. – una bofetada le cruzo la cara al pelirrojo dejando su mejilla en un tono que combinaba a la perfección con sus cabellos.

-Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, tú… tú no tienes idea de lo que ha sido mi vida contigo, mientras tu viajabas de lugar en lugar festejando, bebiendo y acostándote con cuánta ramera te encontraste yo estaba aquí trabajando sin importar la hora y el día, para poder ganar un mejor sueldo, uno que permitiera pagar tus pasajes y tu ropa para jugar…

-Yo ganaba dinero y mucho…

-Tú gastabas dinero y mucho, cuando deducían de tu paga lo que habías gastado al mes en alcohol y mujeres casi no quedaba nada.

-Eso no es cierto… yo te mantuve. Por mí siempre hubo dinero en las cuentas.

-Tú ni siquiera estabas aquí. Yo ponía dinero en la cuenta del Banco, tú lo gastabas. Y los lujos que dices, me imagino q te refieres a esta casa y lo que hay dentro de ella, que pagamos a medias, suponiendo que en realidad pusiste la mitad al menos. Nunca te preocupaste por cuánto ganabas y cuánto gastabas, solo te ibas a "jugar" con el equipo y te dedicabas a festejar… ¿hace cuanto que no jugabas Ronald? ¿Hace cuánto no jugabas un partido oficial cuando sucedió tu accidente?

-Yo no… me guardaban para lo más importante…

-Lo más importante, los Chuddley no llegaron ni a una final ni nada remotamente cerca de eso, eran y son un pésimo equipo y tú eras su mono de feria, ¡su mascota! Una celebridad para que llamara la atención, no jugabas porque jugabas mal, no estabas a la altura de la liga incluso de un equipo mediocre como los Chuddley Cannons.

El hombre enrojeció más si eso se podía. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan horribles como esas y eran todas mentiras, él era un gran jugador, todos lo sabían, Hermione estaba envidiosa de su fama, de haber pasado 10 años a la sombra de la gran estrella de quidditch que era él. Tomó la sabana y se cubrió hasta la cabeza y se dio vuelta en la cama dispuesto a ignorarla.

-Quiero esos papeles del divorcio firmados cuanto antes Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione con algo de pesar en la voz, se había pasado, ella no era así pero es que el la llevaba al límite de su resistencia, era tan cínico, tan dejado, era como si nunca hubiera crecido. Salió del dormitorio de su futuro ex esposo caminando a paso lento, lo que le dijo no dejaba de ser verdad pero era cruel, más la manera en que se lo dijo, tal vez después le pediría disculpas. Quería acabar de una vez con ese matrimonio pero no en malos términos. Suficientes cosas malas ya había hecho en su vida.

Un taxi lo llevaba a él y a su empleado del aeropuerto de Manchester a la Hilandera, muchos pensamientos ocupaban su mente, debía organizar su negocio y buscar un lugar donde instalar su invernadero, algo lejos de los ojos curiosos de los muggles y de los entrometidos de los magos. El dinero no sería problema. Y más que nada debía informarse de cuál era la situación real para idear un plan y proceder, había perdido mucho terreno en esos años y debía recuperarlo a ritmo acelerado.

La casa estaba tan destruida y oscura como siempre, solo entrar golpeo sus fosas nasales un olor a humedad casi insoportable, dos pasos después ya estaba lanzando hechizos de limpieza a diestra y siniestra.

-Señor no…

-Tu solo no acabarías a tiempo Alet y pronto tendré una visita, sube nuestras cosas, limpia por completo mi habitación y ordena mi ropa en el armario, toma la otra habitación para ti y no acepto reclamos y quejas por eso. – dijo Snape antes de que el elfo lo interrumpiera, era un elfo libre pese a que no quisiera serlo y le pagaba un sueldo pese a que no quisiera recibirlo. Haz lo que te dije pronto y luego baja a ayudarme con el resto de la casa, esto esta invivible.

-Si señor – el elfo desapareció haciéndole una reverencia.

Snape se tomó el cuello con fuerza, estaba rígido por el viaje y a tensión del momento, sabía lo que quería pero aun no sabía cómo conseguirlo, la habitación en la que estaba ya era algo más habitable, al menos ya no olía a humedad y el polvo y telarañas desapareció por completo. Encendió la chimenea y se sacó el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima, se sentó en un amplio sillón tapizado en color café, invoco un patronus y lo envió con un mensaje para luego recostarse y cerrar los ojos, de encima de la chimenea levitó un portarretratos, en el una foto mágica de una pelirroja, la chica parecía concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino luego volteaba y sonreía tímidamente a quien la veía a través de la cámara.

Siempre le parecía extraño tomar esa foto, o al menos así le había empezado a resultar desde hace años, precisamente desde el momento en que dejó a Granger colarse a su casa para "ayudarlo", él sabía que no necesitaba ayuda pero la dejaba ir, ella sabía que él no necesitaba ayuda pero aun así iba. Vio a la pelirroja y solo sintió añoranza por la juventud perdida y por las vidas perdidas, aunque en el fondo pensaba que al joven Potter le había hecho mejor crecer lejos del padre que le había tocado. Sonrió y separando el posterior del portarretrato abrió un compartimiento del que salió una instantánea tomada con una cámara muggle. En la foto aparecía él con una expresión de fastidio pintado en el rostro y a su lado una joven castaña depositando un beso en su mejilla. La foto no tenía movimiento, pero él no lo necesitaba recordaba claramente la tarde en que se tomaran esa foto. Ella llevaba días inquieta, cada vez iba durante menos tiempo, él no le reclamaba pero resentía su ausencia, trataba de entender que ella tenía una vida y otros amigos con los cuales estar, es más, tenía un novio, el pelirrojo tontonazo con el que había decidido liarse solo dios sabia porque.

Habían pasado un par de horas en esa misma sala con un juego muggle llamado yenga que él había hechizado para ella, cada que la torre de piezas de madera se destruía se volvía a armar sola, así perdían menos tiempo en volver a jugar, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos en el dichoso jueguito, a ella le gustaba y él solo le seguía la corriente, era materia dispuesta a todo lo que ella quisiera. Ese día había estado particularmente desconcentrada y varias veces la había descubierto mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo pero sin animarse a hacerlo.

Al cabo de las dos horas le dijo que debía irse, se la notaba muy nerviosa, no la había visto así desde los primeros días en San Mungo cuando él había despertado de su sueño de un mes ocasionado por la mordedura de Naggini. Ella estuvo junto a él, lo aguantó en todos sus cambios de humor, desde los primeros días en que lo único que hacía era gritar y botarla de la habitación hasta los días en que se deprimió al punto de pedirle que lo mate o lo deje suicidarse, ella estuvo cada día con él, lo cuido y lo ayudó a ver que aún tenía motivos para vivir. En los días de su enojo ella estaba así de nerviosa, pero de eso hacía mucho, ya habían pasado unos siete meses así que no entendía su comportamiento.

Su joven acompañante había reparado varias veces en la foto de Lily que estaba en su chimenea y ese día antes de irse volvió a pararse frente a ella y la miró con detenimiento por algún tiempo. Severus casi podía verla, él había estado sentado en ese mismo lugar y ella frente suyo al pie de la chimenea con la foto en las manos. Lo había mirado y por un momento pensó que iba a llorar pero luego se volteó y dejo la foto en su lugar, supuso que el brillo líquido en sus ojos había sido solo el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea.

-Tengo una idea profesor - decía la chica frente a él.

-¿Alguna vez te quitare esa manía de llamarme profesor, Hermione?

-No y dije tengo una idea. La chica volvía a mirar hacia él, aparentaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Supongo que no me dejará en paz hasta que pregunte cual, así que ahórrenos esa parte y simplemente dígala. La miraba de frente, sentado cómodamente en su mueble con las piernas un poco abiertas, vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca arremangada.

-Bien, creo que necesitamos un recuerdo de esto.

-Esto?

-Si esto. El tiempo que llevamos juntos… quiero decir… que llevamos de amigos ¿no? Mmmm lo hemos pasado bien, bueno yo lo he pasado bien no se Ud.…

Sonaba tímida y nerviosa, tal vez…

-Sí, supongo que sí. Si no cuenta el estado depresivo.

-Ok, obviamente eso no cuenta, el caso es que deberíamos tener un recuerdo de esto.

-Yo lo tengo, recuerdo claramente cada cosa que ha dicho o hecho en esta casa y en todos los lugares en los que hemos estado. - Hermione lo miró sorprendida, esa era después de todo una declaración más que sorprendente viniendo de quien venía. Y era obviamente más de lo que le había dicho en cada uno de esos momentos que él decía recordar a la perfección. – así como recuerdo todo lo que pasa en todos lados, la buena memoria es condición para un buen espía Granger.

Joder, por suerte lo arregló a tiempo, se le había salido casi sin querer, solo eso le faltaba, estar diciéndole cosas tiernas a una chica que casi podía ser su hija, cuyo mejor amigo era efectivamente el hijo de una amiga de su infancia. Vaya, todo cambia con el tiempo pensó al percatarse de como se había referido a Lily. La chica frente a él pareció bajar los hombros un poco. ¿Decepción tal vez?

-Si bueno pero eso está en su memoria y en la mía – completo con algo de reticencia- yo hablo de algo más… físico… que se pueda tocar, porque tal vez algún día en muchos años ya no recordemos claramente esto.

-En muchos años Ud. recién tendrá mis años Granger y no creo que se vaya olvidando de las cosas por ahí, al menos yo no lo hago. Dijo haciendo un mohín fastidiado.

-¡Eres imposible! Y ¿sabes qué? No me importa tu opinión, de todos modos planeo hacerlo. Tomaré una foto de los dos, ahora. – dijo acercando a donde reposaba su mochila y sacando una cámara fotográfica instantánea.

-Has estado planeando esto ¿no? Miss Granger.

-Odio que me llames así.

-Y yo que me digas profesor y aun así lo haces.

-Bueno da lo mismo, profesor – dijo acentuando la palabra - y no, no lo estaba planeando solo me surgió la idea en este momento.

-Claro y por ello llevas encima esa máquina.

-Yo… planeaba tomar fotos de un parque que está en el camino hacia acá – dijo sonrojándose levemente

-No hay ningún parque que merezca ser fotografiado por aquí y hasta donde tengo entendido Ud. se aparece para llegar acá.

\- ¡Jo! Snape basta, la cámara está aquí y los dos estamos aquí eso es todo – Severus se congratuló, ella en realidad quería tomarse una foto con él.

-No lo hare, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio, la chica ya lo conocía y sabía que solo jugaba. Se puso junto a él antes de que pudiera reaccionar y dejó caer su rostro hasta que besó su mejilla, en ese momento el flash lo cegó. Ella había tomado la foto. De un salto se apartó de él mientras sacaba la foto de la cámara y la sacudía un par de veces.

Él se acercó y le quito la cámara.

-Interesante aparato este.

-Pensé que conocerías una instantánea después de todo creciste entre muggles.

-Si pero no entre los que podrían comprar algo como esto. No ves muchas cámaras en este lugar. Ella prefirió no mirarlo no quería que viera la tristeza en su mirada.

Snape usó el mismo truco que ella y antes de que lo notará se paró a su lado abrazándola y poniendo su rostro junto a ella accionó la cámara. Se la devolvió sin sacar la foto.

-Ya nos veremos después Granger. Tengo un par de pendientes. – Dijo desapareciéndose, no quería enfrentarse a ella después de lo que había hecho.

Más tarde cuando regresó a su casa ella ya se había marchado y aquella foto reposaba sobre su chimenea medidamente colocada junto a la de Lily. Detrás había escrito una leyenda. _El Profesor y Miss Granger._

 _Holi_

 _Gracias por los review que bueno que les llamara la atención, me cuentan que les parece._

 _Saludos_

 _KAD_


	3. Un minuto más

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 3: Un minuto más

Las llamas verdes en la chimenea lo sacaron de sus recuerdos trayéndolo de vuelta a su realidad actual, la cara con expresión aun sorprendida de Harry Potter apareció entre las llamas. El muchacho ya no era tan muchacho, su rostro ya mostraba madures y llevaba barba, eso a Snape no lo sorprendía, había estado al tanto de todo cuanto ocurría en el mundo mágico por medio de los periódicos y sabia como lucía el ahora jefe de aurores Potter.

-¿Snape?

-Potter.- respondió de manera seca.

-De modo que es cierto, por un momento pensé que sería un engaño.

-Que instintos tan desarrollados Potter - dijo Snape, haciendo un movimiento de indolente desprecio con su mano.

-Tu patronus ya no…

-¿Aun hablas el idioma Potter?

-¿Perdón?

-Que si aún hablas y entiendes el idioma.

-¿A qué te refieres Snape?

-Recuerdo enviarte un mensaje que decía claramente que vinieras, si hubiera querido una conversación por chimenea ¿no crees que te hubiera llamado yo?

-Mierda, ruego por el día que dejes de tratarme como retrasado Snape, tanto tiempo y aun… - la comunicación se coto por un momento y al instante Harry apareció en una chimenea que se amplió - ¡que te den Snape! ¡Que te den! ¡Maldita sea!, eran nuevos, nuevos me oyes, tendrás que pagarlos…

Había tenido que salir de un salto de la chimenea encendida, aunque no había podido salvar del todo sus zapatos del poder de las brasas. Un divertido Snape lo observaba desde su cómoda posición en el mueble mientras Harry intentaba apagar una ceniza encendida en el bajo de su pantalón de vestir y procuraba sin mucho éxito recomponer la arruinada suela de los zapatos, los ojos verdes estaban casi encendidos de furia, al parecer el joven Potter había perdido su sentido del humor y Snape se acababa de dar cuenta que había encontrado el suyo.

-¿Ya te han dicho que resultas algo torpe?

-¡Que te den! Dijo el chico aun intentando limpiárse las cenizas del que seguro hasta hace unos instantes había sido un impecable traje negro.

-Y bastante mal educado cabe recalcar – Snape apuró el contenido de su vaso más para esconder la sonrisa socarrona que amenazaba con salírsele, eso definitivamente afectaría su imagen.

-No es culpa mía Snape que tu no seas capas de adecuar tu chimenea para poder hablar sin tener llamas ardiendo, ¡los años pasan y los productos mejoran Snape! ¡Sal de la época victoriana!

-Has un poco de magia Potter, seguro podrías arreglar ese desastre.

-¡Magia! ¿En un traje como este? Terminaría de arruinarlo, más de lo que lo hizo ya tu chimenea.

-Las malas costumbres de Malfoy de verdad resultan algo contagiosas ¿no lo crees? No me imaginaba alguna vez escucharte decir que te arruinaron tu caro traje.

-Olvídalo Snape – dijo el pelinegro con algo de fastidio y sonrojo, después de todo podía llega a ser cierto que Draco le estaba pegando lo aniñado – bien, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, el Ministerio ya se preguntaba donde se había metido su amado enemigo. No respondiste mis últimas cartas, ni mis tarjetas de navidad.

Harry caminaba alrededor de la habitación apreciando los libros de los estantes, si algo tenía la casa de Snape eran Libros, es mas en algún punto había llegado a pensar que la derruida construcción se mantenía más a fuerza de los libreros con sus montones de volúmenes que por las paredes o la estructura misma.

-¿Pañuelos? – dijo Snape con burla, después del tiempo de su recuperación había conseguido al menos soportar la presencia del muchacho y desde su exilio voluntario él había sido su única comunicación directa con el mundo mágico británico y con el Ministerio,algo que Potter debia agradecer ya que le había sido de mucha ayuda en un par de casos de investigación contra mortífagos prófugos y funcionaba bastante bien para él tambien ya que sus descubrimientos en pociones y encantamientos eran muchas veces registrados de manera rápida y más efectiva gracias a la intervención del niño que vivió. Hace un par de años la comunicación casi se perdió, Potter había cometido el terrible error de mencionar en una de sus cartas que su amiga de infancia estaba posiblemente embarazada de cierto pelirrojo estúpido, luego de eso Snape optó por desaparecer por completo.

-Lo de últimas es un eufemismo y lo sabes, son casi dos años sin saber de ti, claro que de tus tramites de registros y patentes si supe, porque esos continuaron llegando fluidamente. – dijo el chico volteándose hacia Snape nuevamente.

-Tú te ofreciste en primer momento.

-Claro, pero suponía que al menos seguirías respondiendo con tus largos e intensos monosílabos a mis sentidas cartas.

-Eres un romántico Potter.

-Desapareciste, incluso estuve montando una búsqueda cuando pasaron tres meses y no respondías, claro que luego llego otro proceso de patente y me di cuenta que simplemente habías decidido que no valía la pena responder. Ni esa, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni ninguna otra.

-He estado bastante ocupado.

-Si claro, como para no responder nada en dos años, entiendo. ¿Fue por lo del nombre? Pensé que te agradaría.

-¡Ah! Como olvidar tu maravillosa idea de ponerle mi nombre a tu pequeño vástago, no sé qué se te pasaba por la cabeza Potter, ¿seguro que querías a ese niño?

-No vayas por ahí Snape – El joven respiró hondo tratando de no montar una pelea por la elección del nombre de su hijo menor – pero bueno, entonces, estas aquí.

-Brillante deducción – sirvió otro poco de licor en su vaso.

-Los chicos mueren por conocerte.

-No soy una especie de abuelo de tus hijos Potter, así que abandona esa idea.

-No, no lo eres, ningún abuelo es tan amargado, pero el puesto de tío amargado está disponible si lo quieres. – fue casi imperceptible, después de todo Snape continuaba siento una imperturbable roca pero Harry lo estaba mirando con la suficiente atención como para notar el difícil movimiento que hizo la manzana de Adán en el cuello de Snape, eso era una clara muestra de que casi se atraganta al escuchar su mal intencionado comentario y le daba pie para preguntar lo que quería.

-¿Has vuelto por ella, Snape? – la pregunta casi le cae como balde de agua fría pero aun así se mantuvo inconmovible.

-Si. Dijo tomando un largo sorbo de bebida, sintiéndola tal vez más ardiente que de costumbre.

-Que directo.

-No tengo motivos para dar rodeos.

-Ya veo, imagino que leíste ese horrible artículo en El Profeta.

-Así es

-Y eso te hizo volver. Soltó un suspiro, veía como nubes de tormenta de acercaban, nada bueno se sacaría de un Snape empecinado.

-Supuse que seria un buen momento. - Harry se rascó la barba casi con desespero, no estaba completamente seguro de cual debía ser su papel en la trama que se empezaba a gestar porque después de todo Ron era su amigo y sí, era posiblemente un idiota redomado y no se merecía a la mujer que tenia a lado pero aun con eso no creía correcto ayudar a un hombre cuyo único objetivo parecía ser el de conseguir a esa mujer. Suspiró.

-Hace 10 años era un buen momento Snape y no lo hiciste, en su lugar preferiste huir. A ella le dolió ¿ lo sabes no?

-Ella se iba a casar.

-Conoces a tu chica Snape, es demasiado amable para ella hacerle un daño a alguien, tú debiste ser su caballero andante, su héroe de novela que entrara y la secuestrara cuando el sacerdote dijera el clásico "si alguien se opone a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

-Quizá

-¿Quizá? Aun lo dudas. No puedo creerlo. Toma tus cosas y vuelve por donde viniste Snape, no la mereces. No la mereciste hace diez años y por lo visto nada ha cambiado.

-Te daré la razón en eso Potter, no la merecía y no la merezco pero esta vez no la dejaré. Ya esperé suficiente. He venido por ella y si te he llamado ha sido solo en atención a lo… comprensivo que fuiste conmigo antes de mi partida. No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, solo te informo lo que planeo hacer. Ya me dirás tú si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo o mi enemigo.

-Soy Suiza Snape- dijo con un suspiro el muchacho – y en mi papel de Suiza me mantendré apartado y no interferiré ni para bien ni para mal. Hace años te dije que debías hacer, tal vez ahora me hagas caso. Es lo ultimo que diré para ayudarte.

-Se el país que mas te guste Potter, eso me tiene sin cuidado mientras te mantengas alejado de mi camino.

-Ella aun no se separa Snape tenlo en cuenta.

-Tu tan suspicaz como siempre.

Harry se encaminó a la chimenea a la que lanzó un aguamenti para apagarla por completo – tú mas que nadie sabes que sí, después de todo fui el único que se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape parecieron encenderse por el coraje por un segundo para luego volver a su expresión vacía habitual. Harry sonrió con ganas porque quien no se sentiría realizado al dejar sin respuesta a un hombre con una lengua tan afilada como la de Snape. Seguro podría anotar ese día como uno histórico.

-Pásate por casa Snape, los niños estarán felices de por fin conocerte y ella siempre va mucho por ahí, especialmente los fines de semana, adora pasar con los niños. Desaparecía entre las chispas verdes y a Severus casi le pareció que su ojos, de ese mismo color, se quedaban ahí aun riéndose. Y eso que se había declarado Suiza, bien, al parecer Suiza ya no era tan neutral como fingía serlo. Con una sonrisa el hombre se dejó sumir en sus recuerdos.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba perdido en esa joven, aun se lo reprochaba a diario, no terminaba de entender como había sucedido. Un día la vio recostada en un sofá de su estudio profundamente concentrada en un libro, un rizado mechón caía sobre frente y ella parecía no notarlo, deseo poder recoger ese mechón, enredarlo entre sus dedos y probar si era en realidad tan suave como parecía. Tal vez tirar de ella hacia él y besar sus labios entreabiertos y ese fue el balde de agua fría, deseaba besarla, necesitaba besarla. Era su salvadora, su sanadora y ahora su cuidadora. En ese tiempo se había vuelto su única amiga y su gran amor.

El incidente de la foto le dio esperanzas, ella jamás se había acercado tanto a él y de manera tan abierta, no al menos desde que había dejado de necesitar curaciones y ayuda para moverse. Pero ese día lo hizo y luego de haber prácticamente huido de ella avergonzado por su actitud infantil se había encontrado a si mismo en el parque de su niñez, mirando los destruidos columpios y despidiéndose en silencio del recuerdo de Lily.

Era un gesto de mero trámite, llevaba ya algún tiempo pudiendo mirar a los ojos al joven Potter sin sentir apremio por acabar con su vida, Lily era su pasado desde que salió de San Mungo apoyándose a regañadientes en el brazo de la chica Granger.

La foto abrió la puerta para sus planes, deseaba casi que rogaba con fervor ser correspondido, sabia que la chica tenía novio, al que por cierto casi no veía, pero las relaciones empiezan y terminan y en realidad esperaba que esa terminara para que pudiera empezar una con él.

El día elegido sería el del cumpleaños de ella. Ese día lo haría, dejaría de lado su pasado y sus cargas y sería un hombre nuevo para ella, le abriría su corazón. Compró un anillo, hermoso en su simplicidad, labrado como si fuera una hoja de enredadera lista para ajustarse a ella, de un tono verde esmeralda que resultaba fascinante. Sería el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

El día esperado llegó, la fiesta que Potter planeo estaba en su apogeo y Hermione lucia radiante en un vestido de coctel color verde botella y con sus rizos libre y perfectamente ordenados.

-Severus – joder, así que así se sentía escucharla decir su nombre, había llegado educadamente tarde a la fiesta en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, al parecer lo suficientemente tarde como para que la chica ya estuviera un poco achispada por el alcohol, al punto de haberlo llamado por su nombre sin siquiera pensárselo. – pensé que ya no vendría, empezaba a asustarme.

Lo había abrazado y apoyado su rostro en su pecho. Empezaba a creer que debía haberla hecho tomar hace mucho, tal vez así su relación ya estaría en una etapa mucho mas avanzada. Sonrió en un mueca casi imperceptible mientras intentaba controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Con una expresión de asombro la joven lo miro fijamente- te sientes bien? Tu… tu corazón esta como un tambor.

Incluso lucía preocupada y eso la hacia mas adorable a los ojos de él. -Estoy bien, solo llegue con algo de apuro, debe ser eso.

-Ya y yo que me hacia ilusiones de que estuvieras así por la emoción de verme tan bonita hoy . Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras deba una pequeña vuelta para que pudiera observar su vestido.

-Creo que este es todo el alcohol que debes tomar por hoy Hermione. Dijo el hombre intentando lucir lo mas normal posible para que nadie notara su bochorno.

-¡Maldición Snape es mi cumpleaños, al menos dime que me veo bien! Enojada se dio vuelta buscando alejarse de él. Alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de sentir que la tomaba por el brazo. Y le hablaba al oído.

-Siempre te ves hermosa Hermione. No importa que día sea o que lleves encima, siempre te ves hermosa.

La chica se dio giró para encararlo pero el hombre había desaparecido, algo que no era nada difícil considerando la enorme cantidad de personas que estaban en la fiesta y las luces de colores que encendían y apagaban por todos lados, Harry había invitado a todo el mundo al festejo, familia, amigos, ex compañeros de Hogwarts e incluso gente de San Mungo. La casa estaba a reventar. Lo busco y no lo puso encontrar, necesitaba hablar con él, no podía decir algo como eso y luego desaparecer.

Snape se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, observándola de lejos pasar de circulo en circulo saludando y conversando con todos. Buscando el momento propicio para acercarse a ella, un momento en que pudiera secuestrarla, llevarla a un lugar a parte y poder hablar. Tenía que aceptar que se sentía estúpidamente feliz cada que la veía buscar con apremio entre la multitud, sabía que lo buscaba a él y la sensación era indescriptible.

-De quien te escondes Snape – un Potter bastante alcoholizado se había materializado junto a él.

-La mesa de las bebidas esta en la sala de a lado Potter vaya con total calma y de rienda a sus bajos instintos con ella le dijo con burla mientras no apartaba la mirada de la chica Granger.

-Snape eres un tonto. Se apoyo en el hombro del mayor quien volteo por un segundo a mirarlo con cierto fastidio.

-A dar lata a otro lado mocoso, no soy niñero de borrachos.

-No soy un mocoso… si yo fuera un mocoso ella también lo sería y tu, mi amigo, estarías prendado de una mocosa.

-Deliras Potter. Apartó de inmediato la vista de la chica.

-Cuando se lo dirás.

-Búscate un café, no estas en condiciones de mantener una charla coherente

-Oh vamos Snape, es notorio que mueres por ella, si nadie mas se ha dado cuenta es porque o son idiotas o estas ropas de monje – dijo tirando de su levita- les han comido al cuento de que estas mas allá de los sentimientos humanos. Piensan que moriste con mi madre pero yo se que no, ella, dijo señalando a Hermione, te regalo el don de la vida, así es ella.

-No digas idioteces Potter. Se encaminó hacia otra habitación intentando en vano apartarse del chico.

-No, idiota tu que estas aquí huyendo cuando podrías estar allá con ella. Te has pasado la noche entera mirándola de lejos, espera, te has pasado meses enteros mirándola sin acercarte, ahora lo veo con claridad.

-A joder a otro lado Potter.

-Háblale ya, no se que esperas

-Hablaré con ella después. Así que ya déjame tranquilo. Harry lo miró con desaprobación, el tipo frente a él no debía esperar, no alcanzaba a recordar porque no debía pero estaba seguro que era así.

-Ve ya, demonios – tenía que apurarse.

Y ahí estaba ella frente a él a pocos pasos, lo miraba fijamente y supo que era el momento, era ahora cuando debía tomarla y llevarla lejos del bullicio y decirle todo lo que llevaba tiempo escondiendo. Pero nada de eso sucedió porque la joven se vio arrastrada por un fuerza de la naturaleza que la alzo por los aires y empezó a besarla con descaro frente a todos los invitados, quienes encendieron luces con sus varitas y apuntaron a la pareja con si de un reflector se tratara antes de romper en aplausos. Ronald Weasley había aparecido, el flamante novio.

Y un pequeño foco se encendió en la mente de Harry que sintió como el alcohol se evaporaba de su sistema, eso era, por eso debía empujar a Snape a actuar rápido, porque él mismo había arreglado esa entrada triunfante de su amigo a modo de sorpresa de cumpleaños y empezaba a pensar que no había sido su mejor idea de regalo de cumpleaños para Hermione, por su actitud de esa noche estaba seguro que lo que ella deseaba estaba lejos de ser el pelirrojo jugador de quidditch que ahora la apretaba contra si con fuerza desmedida.

-Snape… Snape no creas… - se volteó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro pero solo encontró sombras y una pared vacía.

Holi

Aquí una algo larga actualización. ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si y me encantaria que dejen sus reviews, siempre es grato saber q piensan o siente al leer. Respondere reviews n el siguiente cap.

Saludos

KAD

PD: es la primera vez que escribo, edito y subo cap desd mi cel. Que emocion _


	4. Una gata de sol y luna

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 4: Una gata de sol y luna

El dilema, ¿firmar o no firmar? Estaba ahí frente a esa gran pila de papeles que lo declararían por fin dueño del dinero de la cuenta de Gringotts, claro no es que fuera a hacer suya la cuenta, era más bien un traspaso del contenido de la bóveda Granger-Weasley a la bóveda Weasley…. Eso sonaba muy bien, bóveda Weasley.

Era sincero consigo mismo y aceptaba que los líos legales no eran en absoluto lo suyo, así que para esta pequeña transacción buscó ayuda, la única ayuda que sabría que tendría sin recriminaciones porque buscar a Harry o a alguien de su familia de seguro solo serviría para que corrieran con el chisme a Hermione y entonces adiós galeones. Por eso había buscado a la gente del equipo, ellos si eran sus amigos, solo suyos y no de ella y ellos como siempre apoyándolo en todo le habían enviado al abogado de los Chudley, ese amable hombre había hecho todo el trámite y ahora estaba ahí sentado frente a él en la mesa del pequeño desayunador que tenían en la cocina de su casa. Solo hacían falta unas cuantas firmas para que todo estuviera listo.

-¿Y bien Ron? ¿Listo para entrar en posesión de lo que es tuyo por derecho?

-Ya lo creo - dijo el chico rascándose detrás de la cabeza con gesto poco convencido.

-Anda Ron sabes que ese dinero es tuyo y que si no hacemos esto Granger jamás te lo dará.

-Si lo sé es solo que… bueno el otro día ella dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando y ya no se…

-¿No sabes? Como vas a decir eso, no puedes echarte atrás ahora, piénsalo bien, estas sin trabajo y ella si tiene trabajo, uno muy bien remunerado por cierto y pese a que ella consiguió ese trabajo estando contigo nadie la obligará a darte parte de su sueldo, algo que si ocurriría si la situación fuera al revés.

-Si lo sé pero…

-¡Pero nada hombre! Esto es lo justo, es más ¿ella es de esas activistas de los derechos no? Entonces la estaremos ayudando a ser consecuente con lo que piensa.

-Es que…

-Es que nada Ron, este dinero y esta casa, todo, es tuyo por derecho, ella puede conseguirse todo de nuevo, estuvo muy feliz contigo cuando jugabas con nosotros y tenías anuncios publicitarios y entrevistas en todos lados.

-Eso creo.

-Jamás se negó a ninguno de los pagos que recibiste por dar entrevistas, eso quiere decir que estaba feliz con el flujo de dinero que tu generabas ¿verdad?

-Nunca dijo que no, o al menos no insistió lo suficiente.

-Ya y ahora que estas tan gravemente lesionado, que no puedes volver a jugar y a la gloria del inicio de tu carrera entonces ella simplemente se va y todavía crees que debe quedarse con todo el dinero y las posesiones…

-Si lo ves así no parece justo. De a poco abandonaba la pose decaída que tenía al inicio con los hombros hacia adelante y la cabeza casi hundida en el pecho.

-Exacto, soy tu abogado y como tu abogado debo velar por tus interese Ronald amigo. No dejare que cometas el error de dejarle lo que ganaste con tu esfuerzo.

-Si es cierto – dijo el pelirrojo con mayor convicción.

-Así se habla, ahora firma los papeles y vamos por una cerveza a algún bar, estoy seguro de que muchas chicas mueren por pasar un momento junto al héroe de guerra y estrella de quidditch.

Ronald se tiró hacia atrás en la silla dejando de lado la actitud casi sumisa y compungida que tuviera durante toda la conversación para asumir una que intentaba ser arrogante aunque en realidad rayaba en la comicidad. Pero al hacerlo alcanzo a ver un extraño animal parapetado en los maceteros que adornaban el exterior de la ventana de la cocina. Parecía un gato, y algo de ese gato le recordó a Crookshanks, el vieja mascota de Hermione en su época de colegio, difunto hace ya mucho tiempo, lo raro del animal que lo observaba con ojos que parecían encendidos desde el borde de la ventana era la tonalidad del animal, la cara partida por colores mitad naranja como el viejo y gruñón Crooks y mitad de un negro azulado que parecía reflejar la luz de la luna. El animal lo sobresaltó, tanto por estar ahí mirándolo fijamente como por desaparecer en cuanto se percató de que lo veía.

-Qué demonios… ¿lo has visto?

-¿Ver qué? El abogado Herman Temple empezaba a impacientarse, si bien el club le estaba pagando una generosa comisión por llevar a cabo ese papeleo, no era suficiente para aguantar la tonterías de Weasley, francamente había pocas personas que hubiera conocido tan lentas de entendederas como el sujeto sentado frente a él, que ahora había cogido por mirar horrorizado una ventana vacía.

-Estaba ahí, - dijo el chico parándose de la silla con una pesadez que quería ser rapidez – lo vi y era extraño.

-No hay nada Weasley. – empezaba a contar en su mente, tal vez así no se exasperaría, no quería tirar por la borda el trabajo de esos meses con el gigante atontado que era Ronald Weasley.

-Era un gato, eso creo, era extraño y me estaba mirando. Dijo asomándose a la ventana intentado en vano encontrar al gato en el jardín.

-Venga ya, siéntate que de seguro ha sido algún gato callejero que quería meterse a robar algo de comida.

-Eso no era un gato callejero, te digo que era extraño.

-Weasley – casi gritó el abogado para tratar de sacarlo del estado mental en el que se había metido. El pelirrojo sacudió un par de veces la cabeza. – los papeles, en realidad muero por esa cerveza de la que hablamos.

-Si claro.

Ron se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y tomó el grupo de papeles y empezó a firmar.

-Seguro que esto está bien ¿no? No es como si estuviera siendo, ya sabes, malo con ella.

-Tu tranquilo, esto es solo justicia – dijo el abogado con una sonrisa lobuna mientras le iba mostrando donde firmar y donde poner sus iniciales, una vez que todo estuvo firmado le dio un par de palmadas amigables en la espalda. - Felicidades Ron, los galeones de la cuenta son tuyos y lo de la venta de la casa también estará en tu cuenta de inmediato. ¿Me prestarías tu baño? Necesito arreglarme un poco para las linduras que seguramente estarán en el bar.

Con un pase de varita la firma en los papeles brillo por unos segundos y luego estos se encogieron hasta formar un pequeño sobre que el abogado metió en su bolsillo encaminándose a donde le indicó. Un vez frente al espejo sonrió a su reflejo y se acomodó el cabello, no había nada mejor que un trabajo bien hecho, o bueno sí, una buena gratificación monetaria por ese trabajo y eso era precisamente lo que tendría ahora, dio un par de palmadas sobre el bolsillo donde guardó el sobre y luego puso un par de hechizos de protección por nada del mundo dejaría que esos papeles se le perdieran, después de todo, el 30% de lo que había allí se lo llevaría él, ese era el monto que los Chudley Cannons ofrecían a quien pudiera sacar a Ronald Weasley el dinero que cancelara la importante deuda que tenía con el club por concepto de alcohol y mujeres. Y él, lo había conseguido, había hecho que el hombre firmara no solo los papeles para el traspaso de dinero y bienes de Hermione Granger, eso casi le molestaba después de todo aquella era una gran mujer y verdadera heroína de guerra pero negocios son negocios, sino que también escondidos entre esos papeles había deslizado las cláusulas del pago de la deuda y sus consabidos intereses a hacerse efectivo en cuanto el dinero entrar en la nueva cuenta de Weasley.

Otra sonrisa y se arregló la corbata, pensado que tal vez podría sacar beneficio por partida doble y en un días buscar a Granger y ofrecerle sus servicios para una contrademanda, no podrían sacarle mucho pero de seguro la joven mujer buscaría algo de venganza y él se sentía dispuesto a ayudarla de la forma que ella quisiera después de todo la bruja tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

* * *

El humo blanquecino tomó la forma de un extraño felino, la luminosidad característica del patronus se centraba en los ojos del animal y en el pelaje negro de su cara, era en realidad una visión hermosa, caminó con elegancia a través de la vieja sala sorteando los muebles para luego sobarse contra las piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro del hombre frente a la chimenea, alzaba la cola procurando enrollarla en él dejando una pequeña estela de luz plateada.

-Por fin has vuelto. Espero que me traigas noticias interesantes. El tono algo ronco del hombre parecía encantar a la gata que intentó saltar a su regazo, el hombre se sentó en un mueble y de inmediato el espectro luminoso se fue a posar en sus piernas estregando la cabeza contra su mano, el hombre se dedicó a escuchar lo que el patronus había captado de la conversación de Weasley.

-Bueno no era esa la voz que yo quería escuchar pero como información no está nada mal. Buen trabajo. - Dijo rascando tras las orejas de la gata atravesándolo un poco. – puedes irte

El gata saltó hacia el piso desapareciendo al tiempo de tocarlo mientras el mago sentado se pasaba despreocupadamente la mano sobre la barbilla reflexionando cual sería la mejor manera de usar esa información que tan provechosamente había llegado a él.

-Alet – de inmediato el elfo vestido de overol apareció a su lado.

-Sí señor.

-Necesito que hagas algo urgente por mí.

-Lo que mi señor ordene. Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Bueno será una noche un poco agitada, deberás ir a algunos lugares y tendrás que cobrar un par de favores por mí.

* * *

Holi

Bueno ya ni como pedir disculpas por no actualizar seguido. Pero lo importante es que aquí está el nuevo cap y bueno a ver si adivinan de que va el plan de este increíble mago.

Les gusta el nuevo patronus? Hay una historia bastante bonita alrededor de las gatas carey y más de las que tienen dividida a la mitad la cara en dos colores, negro y naranja. No sé si abra una versión extendida, pero esta es la que leí hace un tiempo en Fb y cuando pensaba en el patronus para Snape de repente la recordé y pensé que le quedaría bien, les gusta?

"Dice la leyenda que un día, el Sol, cansado de su tarea y prendado por la agitada vida de la Tierra, le pidió a la Luna que durante unos días, le tapara un rato, solo unas horas para poder escaparse a nuestro mundo para disfrutar y ser libre. La Luna accedió, así que poco a poco, fue cubriendo al astro Sol para que a nosotros, los mortales, no nos asombráramos por ese cambio. Mientras, él, adquirió la forma del ser más elegante, pequeño y bello que encontró: una gata negra.

Pasaron las horas, demasiadas horas, y mientras el Sol corría libre, la Luna se acabó cansando, hasta el punto de ir apartándose lentamente hasta dejarlo de nuevo al descubierto. Fue entonces, cuando el espíritu del Sol hubo de darse prisa, salir del cuerpo de la gata negra y ascender al cielo. Lo hizo tan rápido que le dejó sus rayos de color en el pelaje del animal, de manera que en ella, se mezclaron las pinceladas del Sol y las marcas de la Luna. Fue así como nacieron las gatas Carey."

Me encantan los gatos!

Y bueno no sé si halla por ahí alguien que sea fan de Ron, la verdad en un inicio no quería hacerlo así como tan tonto, pero se salió, creo que es porque en mi otra historia aun no puedo darle un buen castigo por complicar ciertas cosas, entonces como que sin querer me he desquitado acá haciéndolo tan risible y lento. Me disculpo con quienes gustan de ese personaje porque sé que estoy exagerando ciertos rasgos del original hasta los límites del OoC.

Y ahora a contestar reviews.

A: Bueno gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis dos historias ^_^ que bien que te gusten, y si este Ron da ganas de darle sus buenas pataditas y como viste la visita era Harry, digamos que Snape esta robando el terreno, después de todo el hombre es todo un estratega. Nuevamente gracias ^_^

Yetsave: si yo también creo que Snape estaba como tonto aunq también imagínate q t gusta alguien y te decidiste por fin a declararte y de repente puffff en tu cara se pone a besarse con alguien mas. Justo en los sentimientos escondidos! Y Harry pues hizo su mayor intento de ser neutral pero creo que no le salio nada bien. Gracias x los reviews ^_^

Bedollalau: Bueno ya sabes algo mas de como se relacionaron, que te parece? Y del reportero pues aun queda mucho por decir de el o mas bien que el diga. Tu disculpa a las fanáticas de Ron me hizo pensar en que yo también debía discúlpame por ser tan cruel pero ya ves, nos salio menso el muchacho. Gracias por tus reviews ^_^

LigiaZepeda: Yo también amo esta parejaaaaaaaa! Son demasiado lindos!

Tequila: El mundo odia a Ron, o también un poco y esto es venganza! Jajajajaj el castigo caerá y será inmediato ya ves.

Eydren: Gracias, mil mil gracias

Yazmin: Gracias por esas palabras, lo de la actualización pues ahí vamos tan pronto como sea posible, aun no se ven y hasta a mi me pone de los nervios pensar en cuando pase, porque debe ser impactante y lleno de sentimientos… Ron es un desastre pero bueno para eso tenemos A Super Snape. Gracias por el review.

Vrunetti: Buneo que decir, mil gracias. Y sufre pero todo por un bien mayor, al menos Snape definitivamente ya no va a esperar, el hombre va por todas y con todas. Que bueno que este fic también te gustara ^_^

Lunaybolom: Muchas gracias y que bueno que te guste, déjame decirte que no eres la única adicta, somos en realidad muchas ya con este problema jajajja y bueno que te parece este Snape tan decidido a no ocultarse mas, un poco fuera de si tal vez? Después de todo siempre a sido un personaje con una gran convicción pero nunca la uso para intentar ser feliz, esta vez será diferente. Gracias por tu review.

Bien, como no había respondido desde el inicio de la historia tuve que resumir la respuesta a quienes habían escrito mas de un review…. Me encanta que comenten que den opiniones y lancen conjeturas, eso da ideas para continuar…. Y las alabanzas nunca están de mas jajajajjaja muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes han puesto favorito o sguir a esta historia. Sin más me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto.

Saludos

KAD


	5. Insoportables todos

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 5: Insoportables todos

Observaba una voluta de humo dispersarse de a poco en el aire mientras la oscuridad cedía paso a las primeras luces del amanecer, haba sido ante todo una noche productiva, la muestra era que se encontraba fumando apoyado contra el pórtico de entrada de la casa en la Hilandera y se sentía feliz de eso. Solo en ese regocijo que sentía en el pecho se podía notar lo complacido que podía estar porque después de todo ¿a quién en su sano juicio le alegra ver el amanecer en un barrio de casas todas llenas de hollín con puertas tapiadas, vidrios rotos y maleza en lugar de plantas y en cuyo horizonte en lugar de verse naturaleza o por lo menos el perfil activo de una ciudad, lo único divisable eran las hileras de chimeneas botando humo seguramente toxico? Pues a Severus Snape.

Espectáculo lamentable el de su alrededor pero aun así lo llenaba de gozo, sabía que no estaría por mucho ahí, que tenía un plan que salía cada vez mejor y que incluso había cosas en movimiento que él ni siquiera había tenido que arreglar, los hilos del destino se habían encargado por él.

-Hermione. – susurró al viento solo por sentir y saborear el sabor de ella en sus labios. Compuso una sonrisa ladeada que por costumbre lucia sarcástica, todo estaba dispuesto y en marcha desde hacía ya seis horas, lanzó al aire otra voluta de humo, no solía fumar exceptuando cuando se sentía complacido y hoy se sentía definitivamente complacido. Con un ligero movimiento tiró el cigarrillo al piso aplastándolo con la punta del pie, se divirtió pensando en aplastar de igual manera a su enemigo, lástima que ya se le habían adelantado. Se enderezó con algo de desgano y volvió a sonreír mientras palmeaba con un rollo de papel pergamino su pierna enfundada en unos soberbios pantalones negros de vestir. En su mano se encontraba todo lo que la comadreja había arrebatado a la mujer más inteligente que él conocía y le sorprendía que el tonto pelirrojo lo hubiera conseguido, suponía que hasta al más despierto de vez en cuando se le pasaba algo y conseguir aquellos papeles le había costado y no poco, Alet debió cobrar más que un par de favores para conseguirlos para él, lo importante es que ya los tenia. Media vuelta y entró a su casa, con la luz del sol empezaba su jornada y había aún muchas cosas que hacer.

Lo primero, un guardarropa nuevo, banal sí, pero esencial si quería sorprenderla, además de que tanto tiempo en el trópico habían convertido su armario en el habitad de ropa fina pero demasiado ligera para el clima inglés y las levitas con botones interminables estaban descartadas, el hábito monacal le pertenecía al viejo Snape, el que estaba atado a su funesto pasado.

Así con la ayuda de Alet se dedicó a las compras para la hora de almuerzo ya había encargado algunos trajes formales en una tienda del Londres Muggle, aún no deseaba aparecerse en el mundo mágico, sabía que levantaría revuelo y no deseaba eso, no aun. Comprar nunca se le hacía fácil pero ayudado por un Alet luciendo como un joven muggle logró sobrevivir, lo peor había sido aguantar sin hechizar a una dependienta cuyas manos se había pasado más allá de lo estrictamente profesional cuando le tomaba las medidas, gracias a Merlín Alet interrumpió quitándole la varita de la mano antes de que la pusiera a vomitar babosas hasta el día del juicio final.

Luego pasó a la oficina de sus abogados, una importante firma mágico/muggle, la mejor, sobre todo en cuanto a discreción y sí que debían serlo tomando en cuenta la pequeña fortuna que pagaba por sus servicios. Ahora era dueño de una propiedad a las afueras de Diagon, eso estaría bien para un apotecario de tamaño mediano, con un buen laboratorio para elaborar sus pociones y más que nada le daría un pretexto para estar en Londres y para estar cerca de ella.

Finalmente y en tiempo calculado a la perfección llego a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, unos cuantos glamour bastaron para volverlo anónimo entre la multitud, no deseaba mostrarse hasta no estar en contacto directo con el director del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, muy a su pesar debía r a firmar los contratos que lo convertirían en el principal proveedor de pociones e ingredientes para el Ministerio, el contrato no era tan beneficioso como podía haber sido pero unos cuantos galeones menos a su cuenta eran poco comparado con el hecho de poder aproximarse a su objetivo de manera discreta, ella trabajaba ahí.

-Bienvenido Maestro Snape – saludó envarado un hombre vestido con una túnica oscura, de cabello entrecano y algo pequeño de estatura. – es un placer verlo de nuevo por estos lares. Tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias Director Dreston, - se quitó los hechizos que disfrazaban su rostro.

-Bien me imagino que querrá cerrar cuanto antes el trato, debo decirle que el Ministerio está más que complacido de su generosa oferta, - suspiro - es tan difícil conseguir pociones de calidad a un buen precio.

-Es el precio justo.

-Oh pero no cualquiera lo da, menos si la alta calidad esta garantizada. – Snape le respondió con un gruñido.

-Bien, antes de proceder a la firma me gustaría que conociera a nuestro Jefe de investigaciones, la mayor parte de los ingredientes y pociones base que pediremos será para uso de su oficina, estoy seguro de que estará encantado de charlar con Ud., de seguro tendrán mucho que decirse, después de todo, desde que asumió el control de esa oficina la productividad de las investigación se ha duplicado, una gran hazaña por cierto. – Snape movió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza hacia un costado intentando liberar la tentación de su cuerpo, no estaba muy seguro por la manera de hablar del hombre frente a él empezaba a creer que la chica que buscaba tal vez ya había sido ascendida a director, tal vez sus fuentes no estaban del todo informadas de lo que pasaba en ese lugar, y no quería verla, no aun. No todo estaba listo y ese no era el momento ni el lugar que había escogido para ella.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Lo es, claro que lo es. – un sonido de golpes en la puerta lo interrumpió - adelante.

Un hombre rubio de no más de 35 años entro a la habitación, llevaba una túnica demasiado suntuosa para el gusto de Snape, tantos bordados brillantes que prácticamente le hacían doler los ojos, ¿qué clase de hombre se vestía de una manera tan estrafalaria? Al menos no era ella,

-Director – saludo el hombre apenas levantando la mano y luego yendo a poner esa misma mano sobre el hombro de Snape con falsa naturalidad y confianza. – Snape, hasta que dignas aparecer tu nariz por aquí.

La ceja de Snape no pudo elevarse mas porque se le hubiera unido al cabello, el tipo aquel no solo lo estaba tocando si no que lo saludaba con una familiaridad que nadie podía jactarse de tener con él. Lo miró y luego miro la mano en su hombro esperando que el esperpento de hombre entendiera el mensaje, lamentablemente el tipo no se dio por aludido y más bien palmeo un par de veces mientras sonreía con una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes y Severus no pudo evitar pensar en Lockhart. Asco.

-Y bueno hombre que se siente reintegrarse a la sociedad civilizada, sé que estuviste en la selva, horrendo lugar ese, demasiada suciedad para mi te confieso, prefiero la pulcritud… - dejó de escucharlo así era mejor o corría el riesgo de explotar y desaparecer al mago que seguía teniendo la mano en su hombro.

Por suerte el director pareció caer en cuenta de la cuenta regresiva que se mostraba en el rostro de Snape y se apresuró a levantarse para discretamente distraer la atención del Jefe de Investigaciones y alejarlo un poco de Snape evitando que continuara con el contacto físico, lo último que podía querer era perder aquel excelente contrato con la compañía del hombre, era demasiado bueno para que se le escapara de entre las manos.

-Bien querido Jake, creo que ya has conocido a nuestro nuevo colaborador, estoy seguro de que estarás tan contento como el resto del ministerio.

-Si bueno no está mal, he leído algunas de sus investigaciones, reglares algunas aunque otras si están como muy idas del campo Snape, es decir quien confunde Aconito y Luperia…

-Luparia – dijo Snape seseante, ¿qué demonios tenía ese tipo en la cabeza? Eso era tan básico que casi le daba miedo pensar que ese tipo dirigía un área tan peligrosa del ministerio y más que nada que ese tipo trabajaba con su Hermione.

-La raíz francesa Snape, la raíz francesa… bueno no se puede esperar mucho de todos, ¿no director? – dijo mirando como con complicidad al hombre mayor junto a él que parecía querer empujarlo fuera de la oficina.

-Bien Deceitful lo que tú digas, creo que es momento de que vayas a tu oficina seguro hay algo importante que debes solucionar o vigilar.

-Ah claro, esa asistente que tengo, muy buen cuerpo y todo pero muy lenta de acá – dijo dándose un par de topes en la cabeza – de seguro te quedaría bien Snape, después de todo un mago oscuro como tu podría...

El hombre estuvo a punto de levantarse a golpearlo a lo muggle, empezaba a estar seguro de que hablaba de ella y sintió la sangre arder en sus venas.

-Nos vemos Jake – dijo el director abriendo la puerta y dando ligeros empujones al hombre para que saliera, una vez lo hizo apoyo la frente contra la madera, a la mierda el contrato. – Lamento mucho esto señor Snape.

El mago mayor se retiró los lentes y empezó a sobarse el puente de la nariz, sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas seguro de la vergüenza.

-Es… difícil de explicar, o tal vez no tanto, es sobrino del Ministro y… - suspiro sonoramente. – Lamento que le faltara el respeto y espero que esto no interfiera…

Snape movió un mano impidiéndole continuar hablando – Creo que es momento de firmar los papeles.

Diez minutos después estaba caminando fuera de la oficina con los hechizo nuevamente puestos nadie lo podría reconocer, llegó al Lobby del edificio, caminaba lentamente haciendo todo lo posible por al menos tener un vistazo rápido de ella saliendo a su hora de almuerzo.

Un par de segundos antes de llegar a la chimenea que tomaría para llegar a casa la alcanzó a divisar, caminaba junto al pesado Jefe de Investigaciones, tenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro y Snape comprendió su irritación.

Habían sido casi diez años sin verla tan cerca nuevamente y estaba más hermosa si es que eso era posible desde la última vez que la vio. Sus rizos ahora estaban controlados en una coleta aunque algunos rebeldes escapaban a la altura de sus orejas, su piel seguía pareciendo la más delicada crema su cuerpo era una maravilla para los ojos de cualquier hombre, su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, parado ahí viéndola caminar con paso elegante con sus tacones altos y su falda entallada, no llevaba túnica y agradecía a Merlín por eso. La vio despedirse de su jefe con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigirse a una chimenea, luego vio al insecto lanzarle un beso volado a lo que ella respondió con una cara casi de espanto antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Estaba decidido Deceitful* el farsante iba a morir ahorcado por Severus Snape.

Una vez soñó una vida para sí y eso incluso le recordaba un musical muggle, pero así era, había soñado una vida y era hermosa, tendría un buen trabajo, que no solo le gustara si no que fuera un reto para ella y por supuesto bien pagado, tendría a su compañero ideal por esposo, un hombre que la apoyara y la comprendiera, apasionado e inteligente con quien pudiera compartir horas y horas de platica y que cuando ella se sintiera preparada tuvieran uno o dos pequeños. Esa era su vida soñada. Suspiro. Pero si esa era su vida soñada como llegó al punto muerto en el que estaba casado con un inútil que no hilaba más de dos palabras juntas que no tuvieran que ver con quidditch y atrapada en un trabajo monótono con un jefe que no sabía ni donde estaba parada y que lo único que hacia bien era tomar crédito de las investigaciones y trabajos de ella, además de que era un acosador estúpido, lo único bueno era la paga. Estaba en realidad cansada de todo, trabajo, esposo, su vida en términos generales era un desastre.

Mira un punto fijo en la pared, un retrato del tipo que era su jefe, tomó un vaso en su mano y lo apretó con fuerza, ¿Cómo demonios había hecho ese hombre para llegar a jede de investigaciones? Era un completo inútil y no sabía nada de pociones o encantamientos… Puuuuffff.

¡Joder! Ese tipo era el que estaba ahora en la reunión conociendo al nuevo proveedor de insumos para el departamento y no es que ella quisiera figurar en reuniones como esa pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder hablar con el tan secreto proveedor, hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a tiempo y lugares en que serían recolectados determinados ingredientes que ella sabía afectaban luego sus propiedades, consultas de calidad y disponibilidad de pociones, tiempos de cocción, ¡Merlín! Había tanto que debía saber antes de aceptar como si nada un proveedor nuevo para todo el insumo de pociones e ingredientes y seguro su estimado jefe no preguntaría nada. Dio contra la mesa con su frente, estaba rodeada de inútiles.

Y lo pensó, que tan diferente podría ser su vida ahora si tan solo… recordó las manos esbeltas de largos dedos blancos pero surcadas por las docenas de cicatrices pequeñas y grandes que dejaba el oficio de pocionista. Él. Siempre él, cuando todo iba mal. ¿Dónde estaría? Y ¿estaría con alguien? Un repentino dolor en la boca del estómago la hizo removerse en su silla, ¿aun sentía nervios solo por pensar en él? No, debía ser hambre, eso era. Suspiro. Él jamás la hubiera dejado refundirse en ese lugar sirviendo en bandeja de plata sus logros para que sean aprovechados por un inútil. No, él lo hubiera impedido. Tal vez ambos habrían abierto su propio apotecario, ella se lo insinuó una vez y el aún sin decir que si acepto que no sería del todo desastroso trabajar con ella. Que lejos estaban esos tiempo, la oscura casa donde se dedicó a pasar tiempo con él y aprender todo cuanto quisiera enseñarle. Donde él espantaba sus pesadillas de guerra y ella las de él. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día.

De nada servía porque el ya no estaba, desde hace muchos años que se había convertido en un fantasma, nadie lo veía, nade sabia dónde estaba, solo llegaban sus creaciones a alas de especialidad en San Mungo o a quienes podían darse el lujo de pagar los exorbitantes precios que su calidad exigía.

Caminaba con desgano detrás de su jefe esperando terminara de parlotear cosas sin sentido, ella sabía lo que iba, sabía que buscar y donde, imposible seria que aquel inútil supiera para que servía algo de lo que había en la oficina, una vez el tipo se calló, la joven pocionista entro a la chimenea, no sin antes barrer con su mirada el lugar, sus sentidos le decían que estaba siendo observada, alguien estaba tras ella y por un instante creyó ver un perfil conocido, del dueño de muchos de sus pensamiento en los días tristes, como ese que estaba teniendo, tal vez por eso hoy más que nunca alucinaba con él. Cabizbaja tiró al piso los polvos flu dispuesta a seguir trabajando.

Holi

Aquí nuevo cap, el próximo, el encuentro!

Yetsave: Si en el próximo vamos a ver su carota cuando sepa que no tiene ni un peso.

Yazmin: Que le enseñaran no implica que el tipo aprendiera pufffff y Granger creo que esta tan molesta y ensimismada que lo único que desea es salir de ese matrimonio. El próximo cap se van a encontrar y Ron va a saber que es literalmente mas pobre que un Weasley! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero con atención tus coment.

Saludos

KAD

P.D.: Hoy subi cap a mis dos fic y tengo ya un cap mas de cada uno hecho, pero los subiere en unos días, para darles tiempo a que sufran jajajjajajaj


	6. Un extraño eclipse

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 6: Un extraño eclipse

Las llamas verdes dejaron salir a un alto hombre vestido de negro al salón de su casa, se sentía emocionado y temeroso a partes iguales, la había visto y por un segundo sus ojos conectaron antes de que el miedo le ganara y llegara de un par de zancadas a la primera chimenea que tenía cerca, se metió empujando al que estaba en la fila para usarla y desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes.

-Alet. – Llamó y el Elfo apareció al instante junto a él.

-SI, amo.

-Joder, te he dicho que no me llames amo. – Dijo tomándose del respaldo de un mueble – La he visto.

-Pensé que a eso iba, señor. Dijo con un ligero retintín.

-Así era, pero es diferente planearlo a hacerlo. Ella esta… más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba, más que en cualquier foto suya que haya salido en la prensa y sus ojos, pude perderme por un eterno segundo en esos cálidos ojos…

-El amo debió considerar dedicarse a poeta… - El pequeño elfo bajo la cabeza para que no pudiera verlo reír.

-Que comentario tan pertinente, empezaré a considerar eso del amo, tal vez te envíe a plancharte esas largas orejas tuyas.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto señor. Aunque a la señorita de seguro no le gustaría enterarse de eso.

-Embustero. – Dijo Snape con una mueca burlona para terminar yendo a tirarse sobre su mueble favorito frente a la chimenea – No lo entiendes Alet, yo no suelo ser así, no soy así pero ella, ella es diferente.

-Mi señor ama a la señorita.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie. – Miró a las llamas con expresión ausente.

-Entonces porque luce tan abatido. Mi señor hizo un plan y este está marchando de acuerdo a lo esperado, tal vez incluso mejor.

-Sí, todo funciona a la perfección. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme aprehensivo, esto que me pasa con ella, - suspiró audiblemente - no sé si será lo mejor, no tengo buenas referencias de esto, la última vez que me sentí así termine destruyendo la poca vida que tenía.

-El amo está confundido. La señorita no es Lily Potter.

Snape miró con algo de odio al elfo que seguía parado junto a su mueble mirándolo con total tranquilidad y descaro. – Lo sé.

-Entonces Alet no entiende la confusión del Señor.

-Nadie lo entendería porque nadie lo ha pasado, no así. Es como si la historia se repitiera… en el momento más oscuro de mi vida aparece una mano amiga, una persona que parece creer en mí, que… se queda a mi lado por elección propia. Y cuando yo más la… luego simplemente desaparece dejándome aquí, así. Pasó con Lily y pasó con ella hace diez años, si ahora vuelve a pararse junto a mi ¿Cuánto pasará para que conozca a un Potter y al compararlo conmigo se dé cuenta de lo mucho que pierde al quedarse cerca de mí?

-La señorita ya conoce al único Potter que queda señor, no parece querer estar con él. – El elfo se había sentado en el piso junto al gran sillón de Snape y contemplaba las llamas igual de absorto.

-Tal vez no sea en esta ocasión un Potter, está ya casada con un Weasley.

-En realidad se está divorciando de un Weasley señor, por eso hemos vuelto a casa.

-Sí se está separando de él pero eso no quita que lo prefirió a él, me tenía a mí y se quedó con él.

-Mi señor olvida que no fue la señorita quien lo abandonó, fue él quien abandonó a la señorita. Ella lloró mucho. Ella no quería que mi señor se fuera.

-Yo estaba aquí con ella, jamás dijo nada, no hizo nada, aun ahora he venido a ciegas, no sé si ella esté interesada en mi o incluso si alguna vez lo estuvo. Dijo el hombre abriéndose el cuello de la camisa e invocando una botella de whisky.

-Entra en necedades amo, - dijo el elfo con un mohín sabiendo que llamarlo así lo enojaba, pero prefería verlo enojado que tan melancólico y entristecido – la señorita lo cuidó incluso cuando no necesitaba ya de cuidados, la señorita veló el sueño del amo cuando la fiebre lo hacía delirar y cuando dormía con tranquilidad también. La señorita no dijo nada pero demostró mucho.

-¿Acaso yo no? La dejé entrar aquí, puse mi casa, mi biblioteca y conocimiento a su disposición, puse mi vida a sus pies Alet, ¡tú lo viste!

-Pero no le dijo nada.

-Ella estaba comprometida, no podía, no si ella antes no hacía algo, un gesto, un acercamiento… algo.

-El amo pide lo que no estuvo dispuesto a dar.

-Me acerqué a ella tanto como pude – casi gritó. – Si con todo eso, ella no se quedó, que te dice que ahora será diferente, ahora que estará soltera de nuevo, ¿cuánto pasará hasta que conozca a alguien más? Alguien muy por encima de mí.

-En diez años no ha conocido a nadie que siquiera este por encima del joven Weasley, ¿qué le hace creer que conocerá al alguien que esté por encima de usted? La señorita siempre lo adoró amo.

-Si hace diez años pero ahora, ¿se acordará de mí, pensará en mi como yo en ella?

-Mi señor dijo en la selva que esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo. Todo implica pelear, convencerla, conquistarla.

-Si pero es distinto decir a hacer elfo.

-Alet cree que el amo está buscando atormentarse, busca pretextos para volver a huir.

-¡Yo no huyo! – gritó haciendo asustar al elfo que se encogió sobre sí mismo

-Fue lo que el amo hizo, la mañana después de la fiesta de la señorita el amo desayunó y luego simplemente guardó unas pocas cosas en su maleta y se fue, ni siquiera se despidió de ella, solo le dejó un mensaje, Alet se lo dio, Alet vio a la señorita llorar.

-Lloró, lloró, es lo que siempre dices, pero si ella en realidad, si ella me hubiera querido un poco al menos… nunca me buscó, no hizo nada por verme.

-La señorita le escribió.

-Dos cartas Alet, eso fue todo, ¿crees que eso significa que me quería? Le dio lo mismo que estuviera o no.

-El amo le pidió que no lo molestará

-Ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo de mi recuperación, cuando no podía moverme, cuando no podía hacer magia, cuando me deprimía queriendo morir, ¿crees que nunca le dije que no me molestara? Y no es esos términos si no en unos muchos peores y ella siempre insistió, ahí estaba interesada, nunca dio su brazo a torcer y luego por una carta de una línea diciéndole que no me moleste desapareció diez años.

-El amo despareció diez años, la señorita se quedó dónde estaba.

-Y se casó. Y la historia se repitió. Y ahora aquí voy otra vez directo a la misma trampa.

-El amo ve la vida de una manera muy difícil, inicios y fines, como si fueran piezas aisladas, Alet cree que todo es un solo camino, el destino, maestro pocionista Snape, lo volvió la persona que es, todo cuanto pasó hasta ahora ha sido para que sea Ud., ahora. Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, la guerra, todos fueron pasos que lo llevaron ese momento junto a ella. Si uno solo de ellos no hubiera sucedido el maestro Snape no habría estado en aquella casa y no habría sido salvado por la señorita, no se conocerían como se conocen. Era su destino amo.

-Insiste con lo de amo y yo mismo te plancharé las orejas Alet. – El hombre tomó de un trago el whisky de su vaso – está bien elfo testarudo, no he vuelto atrás, me mantengo en que vine por ella.

-Alet solo quiere ver al señor y la señorita felices.

-Lo sé, Es Londres y Diagon, los viejos caminos sacan lo peor de mí, me recuerdan cada paso tormentoso, eso es todo, ya se me pasará, solo necesito al menos por esta noche ahogarme un poco en alcohol. Solo esta noche. – dijo llenando nuevamente su vaso.

-Alet está orgulloso de servir al maestro pocionista Snape. Y desapareció con chasquido tal y como había aparecido antes.

Bien, esto era lo que se podría llamar una semana catastrófica. Recordaba haber estado bien hasta el sábado anterior, no feliz, hace años que no se sentía realmente feliz pero al menos todo estaba bien, normal.

Y ahora de un momento a otro todo se le venía encima, los rumores de su divorcio se esparcían como pólvora y por el inmenso cariño que la prensa sensacionalista le tenía, la tildaban de ser la culpable del rompimiento, sin importar que fuera Ron el que tuviera una Colección de amantes y aventuras, no, eso era lo de menos, lo único que ellos publicaban eran un sinfín de historias inventadas acerca de ella y todos los hombres famosos que había arrastrado a su cama, ya quisiera ella en realidad haberse llevado a uno en especial. Suspiro.

Ahora no solo su matrimonio estaba roto, también había perdido su casa, a día viernes se encontraba refundida entre pequeños montones de cajas apiladas donde llevaba guardada ya gran parte de sus pertenencias, tan solo ayer se había enterado, cando llegó una misiva de la dirección de bienes inmuebles del Ministerio notificándole que tenía tres días para desalojar su casa, que ya no era su casa porque su infeliz futuro ex esposo la había vendido. ¡Vendido! Por todos los cielos si era una situación casi risible, el hombre con el que decidiera casarse la dejaba en la calle. Mala broma del destino debía ser. Suspiró recogiéndose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Y obviamente de Ronald Weasley no se sabía nada, no había llegado a dormir el día anterior y estaba segura que ese día tampoco llegaría, después de todo en realidad era una comadreja. No estaba triste por él, o dolida por lo que hizo con la casa, porque pensándolo bien eran cosas imaginables, ella debió imaginarlo, debió hacer algo por la casa como lo había hecho ya con otros asuntos. Lo que en realidad le dolían eran esos diez años, que ya se habían ido y no podría recuperarlos, esos años que pudo emplearlos en convencer a Snape de que donde fuera seguro la necesitaría, debió olvidarse de los Weasley, de las promesas que nadie hizo pero que todos querían ver cumplidas. Ella nunca había prometido casarse con Ron pero era lo que todos esperaban y ella cedió. No tuvo el valor de luchar por el sueño que tenía para sí. Y ahora aquí estaba, viendo de frente las cajas que parecían reírse en su cara diciéndole que tomó tal vez la peor decisión posible. Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y recordó la mañana siguiente a aquella fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños que Harry le organizara hace tanto, cuando al amanecer lo titulares de los periódicos casi gritaban con sus letras anunciando el compromiso y próxima boda de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Decidió que lo mejor sería intentar dormir, ya amanecería y podría ir a Gringotts y sacar una cantidad de galeones que le permitieran alquilar un departamento, algo temporal hasta que encontrara el verdadero lugar de su gusto, ya acostada en la cama y antes de caer por completo dormida pensó que tal vez era tiempo de cometer una locura y usar su dinero para salir de Londres, podría ubicar a Snape e ir a rogarle que la emplee, podría usar toda su tozudez para pararse frente a su puerta y no irse hasta que no recordara lo mucho que la necesitaba, tal vez…

Eran las diez de la mañana y era sábado, miraba al infinito sentada en una mesa de un café cercano al Banco de los Duendes, no sabía qué hacer, por ese solo instante se permitió sentirse perdida y traicionada. El día en realidad no empezó del todo mal, se levantó temprano, empacó un poco más y luego desayunó lo que encontró en su cocina, se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo viva de verdad, su ultimo pensamiento de la noche anterior le había producido una sensación de bienestar incomparable, no era el plan más cuerdo, pero era un plan y uno que le gustaba demasiado para su propia salud mental.

Pero estaba dispuesta, ya no buscaría un departamento, no lo necesitaría, le pediría a Harry que guarde en uno de los múltiples cuartos bodega de su casa sus cosas, el lunes a primera hora renunciaría a su estúpido trabajo en el ministerio y luego tomaría lo estrictamente necesario y partiría con rumbo desconocido en busca de su sueño. Y si no lo conseguía, si él ya la había olvidado y había conseguido a alguien más al menos ella lo sabría y no tendría esa duda en la cabeza el resto de su vida.

El problema era que su cuenta de Gringotts estaba total y completamente vacía, no había ya ni un knut, su amantísimo esposo había sacado hasta las telas de las arañas, no era solo la casa vendida, el hombre había buscado dejarla en la ruina. Lloraba pero no de tristeza ya a estas alturas decir que se sentía engañada era un eufemismo, sentada sola en una mesa de cafetería lloraba por la estupidez del mundo, no era el fin lo sabía pero era un golpe bajo, y lloraba porque no sabía cómo se lo diría a los padres de Ron, los conocía y seguro querrían ellos mismos pagarle lo que su hijo había tomado, pero no quería que ellos lo hicieran, no quería que pasaran esa vergüenza. Y Ginny y Harry, ¿Qué les diría? Sus planes de viajar en busca de todo lo que quería parecían diluirse en el aire, no podría irse, no hasta solucionar lo que Ron le había hecho.

Trataba de contener las lágrimas antes de salir del café, era estúpido pero incluso no había podido hacer nada más que pedir el café más sencillo del menú, no cargaba más efectivo en los bolsillos. Se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hermione? – la chica alzó la mirada sin querer encontrarse con nadie y menos con quien estaba frente a ella pero incluso no queriendo era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

-¡Oh Ginny! –dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga que la recibió gustosa pero con gesto preocupado.

-Mione ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos y pasando la mano por su espeso y aun indomable cabello.

-Si Ginny, estoy bien solo he tenido un mal día.

-Pero si no es ni el medio día.

-Si bueno, pues te diré que con lo que va del día ya puede irse nominando al peor de mi existencia.

-Eso no suena bien. Venga, vamos a hablar a otro lado, no quiero ningún curioso que publique esta noticia mañana en los periódicos mágicos. La tomó de la mano y salió con ella para aparecerse en la sala de Grimmauld Place. De inmediato sintió el calor de hogar, se escuchaba la bulla de los niños jugando en alguna habitación cercana y el olor a algún tipo de pie que seguro Ginny había dejado cocinándose en el horno antes de salir de casa.

-¿Harry está?

-Sí, debe estar es su oficina terminando algún asunto de trabajo. – con un pase de varita hizo aparecer una charola con todo lo necesario para u té. – Vamos a sentarnos y me vas a contar que te sucede Mione, no creas que te escaparas tan rápido de esto.

-No es que no quiera contarte – dijo la castaña sentándose en la mesa, limpiándose aun alguna lágrima furtiva.

-Es que aun si no quisieras me lo tendrás que contar, no es posible que yo te encuentre llorando en una cafetería, algo pasa y quiero saberlo, eres como mi hermana y lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mí.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero…

-Nada de pero, suelta la lengua Granger y empieza a contar, que si es de matar a alguien seguro entre las dos desapareceremos más rápido el cadáver – dijo sonriéndole y dándole un apretón en la mano.

-Esto no te gustará – dijo Hermione con un gesto resignado y empezando a contarle lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Harry Potter, jefe de aurores del Ministerio Mágico se encontraba en la oficina que tenía para sus asuntos laborales en casa, despachaba con premura algunos informes rezagados para poder por fin salir a jugar un poco con sus pequeños hijos. Además de que tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande ocurriría, conocía a Snape y sabía que cuando se empeñaba en algo con seguridad lo conseguía y él mismo le había abierto las puertas de su casa para que vaya en busca de su amiga. Al instante que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente el sonido de una pequeña detonación lo detuvo con la pluma en alto dejando caer una pequeña gota de tinta negra que mancho el pergamino frente a él. No levantó la cabeza pero aun así solo había una persona que podría aparecerse de esa manera en su oficina sin ser llamado o aceptado.

-Potter – la gruesa voz del ex profesor de pociones le dio una especie de calambre en la espina.

-Snape – dijo levantando la mirada hacia el hombre – vas a tener que enseñarme como has hecho para saltarte mis escudos anti aparición.

-Uno esperaría algo más elaborado viniendo del Jefe de Aurores pero ha sido un juego de niños.

-Es el mejor hechizo de escudo Snape – dijo Harry con algo de rencor en la voz.

El sonido de campanas de un pequeño reloj sobre el escritorio de Harry llamó la atención de Snape, al verlo con detenimiento alcanzó a ver los nombre de la familia Potter encendidos en un pequeño fuego verde y lo que concentro toda su atención, el nombre de una cierta castaña encendido de igual manera.

-Entonces tiene graves problemas de seguridad Potter.

-Puedo ordenar que te encarcelen por esto Snape, tu relación de amor odio con el Ministerio sigue viva e indefinida. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Como te dije tu hechizo tiene fallos, eso y que viajar por el mundo permite aprender uno o dos trucos nuevos – dijo Snape tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Harry, quien no pudo ocultar una expresión de desconfianza.

-No Potter, no me he estado convirtiendo en el siguiente Voldemort buscando los secretos de la magia oscura en el mundo, solo busco ingredientes y métodos para mejorar mis pociones. Harry no pudo contener un suspiro al escucharlo hacer esa aclaración.

-A veces me asustas Snape, procura que no me arrepienta de ponerle tu nombre a mi hijo. – Snape le respondió con un gruñido que nada tenía de complacido – bien, que te trae por aquí.

-Solo vine a devolver la amable visita que me hiciste el otro día Potter – dijo Snape mirándolo con fijeza a la espera que dijera lo que quería escuchar.

-Si Snape, está aquí, es más, según dice mi reloj llegó hace poco junto a mi esposa. No has saludado a Ginny seguro que se alegrará de verte - dijo el chico soltando la pluma y levantándose, empezaba a disfrutar de esas conversaciones de sentido oculto que solía llevar Snape.

-Supongo que no estará mal. – Una cosa era fingir indiferencia y otra sentirla realmente. Apretó los puños con fuera de manera breve. Salió detrás de Harry caminado lo más lento que pudo sin ser sospechoso, escuchó la voz de la joven pero no le parecía muy normal, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron como le ocurría cada que estaba cerca de ella, por su voz casi podría jurar que había o estaba llorando. Basto dar la vuelta al pasillo para verla de frente. Potter parecía preguntarle algo pero ya no lo escuchaba, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ella, en lo rayo de sol que se colaban por la ventana e iluminaba su cabello como si de un aura angelical se tratara, poco le falto para simplemente tirarse al suelo frente a ella.

Hermione simplemente había enunciado la horrible realidad de las acciones de su futuro ex a su hermana, había vendido la casa con efecto inmediato y se había largado y no contento con eso había vaciado por completo la cuenta de Gringotts, no tenía casa y ni un solo galeón en su cuenta.

-El no…

-Lo hizo Ginny, el oficial de cuenta me lo confirmó, el señor Weasley transfirió la totalidad de la cuenta conjunta a una a su nombre. Y la casa está vendida, el jueves llegó el anuncio y tengo hasta mañana para dejarla vacía.

-Oh por Merlín Hermione, Ron no pudo… ese maldito desgraciado – dijo Ginny sostenido su cabeza entre las manos, horrorizada de las acciones del hermano.

-Pudo y lo hizo, pero ya está, superaré es… to – volteo la mirada a la entrada al comedor al escuchar la voz de Harry seguida de una especie de gruñido que se le hizo muy conocido.

-Escuche por ahí que eres el nuevo proveedor secreto del área de investigaciones, ¿es cierto? Si es así solo puedo decir que la suerte está de tu lado – dijo el chico de ojos verdes mirando directamente a Hermione que parecía pasmada, parada junto a la mesa del comedor viendo embobada hacia Snape.

-Hola chicas, miren a quien encontré por el camino. – Dijo Harry dando un paso al costado para que Hermione pudiera ver de lleno a Snape que parecía pegado al piso en el punto en que la vió.

El prodigioso cerebro de Hermione Granger trabajó a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto vio a Snape a la vez que su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo loco y su mente solo atinaba a gritar casi enloquecida ¡Bendito Ron!

-S… Snape. – dijo la chica con la voz algo dudosa y dando un lento paso adelante.

-Sí, es obvio que es Snape – dijo Harry con una expresión de complacencia al ver a su normalmente aguda amiga estar tan pasmada solo por la presencia del oscuro hechicero.

-¡Harry! – le reprochó Ginny de inmediato, pensando que podía impedir el curso natural de los acontecimientos, quizá cinco segundos pasaron en que nadie se movió y la pelirroja empezó a creer que ver el reencuentro de esos dos era casi como ver algún tipo de eclipse raro de esos que se dan cada doscientos años y que duran tan poco que cada segundo cuenta.

Luego del momento de congelamiento el tiempo pareció volver a correr para Hermione Granger que sin detenerse a pensar pegó una corta carrera que la llevó directo a estrellarse contra el pecho de Snape agarrándose a su cuello con un pequeño saltito, casi no recordaba que fuera tan alto fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de perderse en el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre cerrando los ojos para sentirlo mejor.

Por un instante Severus se sintió temeroso de la reacción de la chica que solo se lo quedo mirando como si fuera un fantasma, dio un paso hacia él y volvió a quedarse quieta, al menos ella se había movido porque lo que eran sus pies parecían clavados al piso, entonces la vio, una pequeña sonrisa que empezó a extenderse por el rostro de la chica a medida que esta parecía correr directo hacia él y no era que la hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos porque que así lo quería, deseoso de sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de aspirar el aroma de sus rizo y notar las suavidad de esto contra su rostro. Absolutamente no se dijo a sí mismo, es solo que con la carrera que pegó si no la atrapaba en el aire y la abrazaba a mí de seguro dábamos los dos contra el piso. Sonreía por lo tonto de su excusa al tiempo que la presionaba más contra su pecho enterrando la enorme nariz en los desordenados rizos de la chica, moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado al tiempo que la mantenía aun a un par de centímetros sobre el piso.

-Granger. – soltó con voz ahogada.

Holi

Wtf!!!!! No se si pudo expresar bien el sentimiento de la escena final de este cap, es que la pensé hace tanto y luego escribirla fue… no se… queria que lo sintieran y espero haberlo conseguido, ¿les gusto el encuentro? Díganme que si xfavoooooooor.

Contesto reviews!!!!

Lora: Que bueno que sea asi,y que te animes a dejar review, me fascinan los reviews y auqi esta el reencuentro espero lo hallas disfrutado.

Yazmin: pues si, mas que para que sufran, para que asimilen los acontecimiento jajajajja pero mira que he actualizado pronto, lo iba a hacer el domingo pero no aguanté mas al menos con este, el de diferentes realidades si lo subo el domingo y si que le ha tocado aguantar tontos a Herms, vida difícil pero ya llegó su compensación!!! Espero tus impresiones de este capitulo.

Tequila: Si se merece la paliza, yo me apunto. Si aun falta ver la reacción del mundo al ver lo qe hizo Ron, por lo pronto Ginny lo ha tomado bien, al menos no contra Hemrs y eso es un avance. Me cuentas que te parecio este reencuentro.

A: Bueno no tienes porque disculparte aunq me encanta que dejes review en cada cap, es un lindo gesto que me alienta a escribir, y si el abogado es una vaina pero ya veras que le va a tocar lo suyo también jijijij y la verdad como adelanto te diré que todos tienen un plan, no solo Snape xD. De que lo extrañé si, aunq no creas que ha sido asi todo el tiempo es solo que ya paso tanto que es imposible que recuerdes on coraje a quien aun amas, el coraje viene solo al inicio de la separación creo yo y como aquí ya pasaron 10 años pues ya solo le quedan ganas y deseos de verlo y el típico "y si" que persig hasta la tumba. Ya ves que ya se encontraron pero este es oslo el inicio, ya veras lo que harán este par juntos Me encnata saber que te gusta tanto lo que escribo,… es tan emocionante *lagrimita* muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias de verad. Me cuentas que te pareci el cap.

Yetsave: ya esta se reencontraron y con saltito y todo, les falto la cámara lenta con la música romántica de fondo jajajjaja espero te guste y gracias por el review.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen en silencio y han puesto a favoritos y seguir, es una delicia saber que les gusta esta segunda locura.

Nos vemos en una semana o antes si el desespero me gana y el tiempo me rinde.

Saludos

KAD


	7. Bendito Ron

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 7: Bendito Ron

Abrir los ojos le supuso un inmenso dolor, la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle y sentía la lengua como si tuviera un trapo reseco en la boca. Sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba se incorporó aun pese a toda la incomodidad que eso le supuso, por un incesante pensó que devolvería lo que comió la noche anterior. La pregunta era ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Era una habitación algo desvencijada, sin más mobiliario que una silla una mesa y un armario y claro, la cama donde estaba él, todo olía a trago barato. Recordó irse a por un par de cervezas con su abogado y luego todo era una mar de alcohol mujeres y dinero. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano intentando apartar la luz que le provocaba un dolor de cabeza mayor. Con torpeza se acercó a la ventana para alcanzar a ver el callejón Diagon. Una posada en el Callejón Diagon.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo alteró, casi sentía que los golpes los daban directamente sobre su cerebro, necesitaba una poción para la resaca y la necesitaba de inmediato. Arrestando los pies se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Señor Weasley, tenga buen día.

-Que quiere – un hombre grandulón de cabello cano se encontraba frente a él, seguro un trabajador de la posada.

-Avisarle que debe dejar la habitación antes de una hora señor. – era su imaginación o este tipo lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña? Debía ser el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Dejarla? No, no creo, cobre o que tenga que cobrar, aun no me voy y consígame una poción para la resaca – dijo yendo a cerrar la puerta de golpe cuando una enorme mano la paró de golpe.

-El asunto es Señor Weasley que aquí se cobra por adelantado y a usted solo le pagaron una noche.

-¿Me pagaron? – la sonrisa del hombre en realidad lo inquietaba, por qué demonios lo miraba así y le sonreía tan despectivamente.

-Sí señor, el hombre que lo trajo ayer lo metió en la habitación y dejó pagada una noche, al menos sabe quién era el hombre con el que andaba? – dijo con burla

¡Oh por Merlín!

-No se dé que habla, seguro fue mi abogado – el color de su rostro empezaba a rivalizar con el de su cabello.

-Abogado…. Bien… lo que hay que ver ahora… como sea, no es asunto mío que hace con su… solo pague el día y podrá quedarse.

Cuando se iba a disponer a buscar dinero en sus pantalones se dio cuenta que no los cargaba encima, maldita resaca que hace que no sepas ni que haces, estaba sin camisa ni pantalón enfrente de un posadero que le decía que lo había llevado un hombre la noche anterior y lo había encerrado en una habitación, eso no era nada bueno.

-Deme un momento, iré por el dinero – divisó sus pantalones debajo de la cama y con premura los revisó en busca de dinero pero dentro no halló ni una moneda. Maldición.

-Bien yo… en este momento no…

-Tiene quince minutos para estar fuera. – casi gritó el posadero.

-No, no, espere, le daré mi número de cuenta de Gringotts podrá llamar y mi oficial de cuenta podrá ver una transferencia, igual planeo quedarme más días – que importaba pagar un par de días más de una habitación que no iba a usar con tal de que lo dejara quedarse al menos hasta tomarse la poción para la resaca y darse un baño, en realidad estaba muy poco presentable.

-Bien – el tono del posadero volvió a ser de falsa cortesía. – permítame su identificación de cuenta.

Quince minutos después Ronald Weasley era expulsado casi a rastras de la posada, el enorme posadero lo llevaba en peso a medio vestir y lo tiraba a mitad de hacer, arrojándole la camisa y zapatos encima, su cuenta de Gringotts estaba tan seca como un desierto.

-Vuelve cuando tengas dinero héroe o mejor no vuelvas nunca, no me conviene que la gente empiece a murmurar que en mi posada se refugian los que son como tú - dijo con asco mientras se volteaba y entraba de nuevo al local. Un mortificado pelirrojo se levantó del suelo intentando componer un poco su ropa mientras la gente que pasaba lo quedaba mirando y empezaban a murmurar. Hasta la resaca se le había ido solo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando y ¿Cómo demonios podía ser que su cuenta estuviera vacía si la noche anterior la habían firmado los papeles para crearla y traspasar el dinero de la cuenta conjunta con Hermione? Maldición.

Se puso los zapatos y la camisa sin abotonarse y se dirigió casi corriendo en dirección al banco, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

A día sábado Ronald Weasley se encontraba sentado sobre la que había sido su cama de la infancia y adolescencia sin saber cómo su vida había llegado a ese punto muerto en el que estaba.

Nada había salido bien, Ahora no tenía dinero, ni casa, ni esposa, ni trabajo. Lo habían engañado de la peor manera y dejado ahí sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto. El abogado que supuestamente le había dado el Club para ayudarlo no está ni cerca de querer ayudarlo, solo lo había orillado a quitarle todo a Mione para poder hacer que creara una cuenta propia, así los Chudley podrían cobrar el dinero que él supuestamente les debía. ¡Él les debía! Ellos más bien le debían a él, que trabajó para ellos por un sueldo casi miserable y ahora salían con que tenía una inmensa deuda por los festejos. Maldición. Si eran los del club quienes llevaban el trago y las mujeres, él pensaba que eran fanáticas, que iba a imaginarse que debía pagarles, nadie le había dicho que todo eso debía salir de su bolsillo.

El club había estado en ascuas mientras el dinero estaba en una cuenta conjuntan, por causa de Hermione no podían sacar el dinero y cobrar pero una vez que consiguieron que creara una cuenta propia pudieron drenarla hasta el fondo, es más, el dinero ni siquiera había llegado a tocar la cuenta del chico. Hasta el dinero de la venta de la casa desapareció sin que lo pudiera al menos ver. No quería ni penar en o que estaría pensando Hermione. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos.

Él había estafado a su esposa solo para que lo estarán a él. Tomó el periódico que más temprano le había llevado una lechuza solo para encontrarse con el último clavo de su ataúd.

* * *

Diario El Profeta

Sábado, 13 de agosto del 2008

EL DESPECHO DE RONALD WEASLEY

Por: Ambrosius Finix

 **Un secreto al descubierto.** El nuevo Boom de la tormentosa relación de los héroes de guerra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger es el secreto a voces que corre por los recovecos del callejón Diagon desde que en el transcurso de esta semana se viera entrando al joven Weasley entrando en una posada con un hombre desconocido para alquilar una habitación, y repito UNA HABITACIÓN. Y no precisamente de las que tienen cama doble si saben a qué me refiero.

Pues así como lo leen, al parecer el despecho por el abandono de Granger, el héroe de guerra ha elegido el camino difícil y ahora está en boca de todo el mundo mágico, aunque aún este reportero se encuentra investigando el trasfondo de esta noche loca si se puede asegurar que el amor enloquece y la falta de amor también.

Aunque no es la primera vez que podemos encontrar a ex jugador de Chudley Cannons en actitud sospechosa, si repasamos las continuas celebraciones mientras pertenecía al club podemos ver una serie de abrazos y festejos con compañeros y fanáticos que puede dejar mucho que desear. ¿Sera que el futuro soltero de oro de la sociedad mágica n estará disponible para las brujas?

 **Pie de foto.** A la derecha Ronald Weasley abrazando a un compañero de equipo al final de un partido. A la izquierda, en medio de una fiesta del club Ronald Weasley comparte mesa y tragos en una mesa privada mientras conversa muy de cerca con un fanático.

 **Sin un knut.** Así es mis queridos lectores como se encuentra ahora uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico, cuando según parce su futura ex esposa despojó el capital de la cuenta del banco de duendes dejando al chico sin dinero siquiera para pagar la habitación de la posada que ocupara con su "amigo".

En esta semana muchos de los habituales transeúntes del Callejón Diagon fueron testigo de cómo un prácticamente desnudo Ronald Weasley era expulsado de la posada en la que pasara la noche por no tener con que pagar y posteriormente vimos al joven reclamar airadamente por su cámara vacía cuando aún tenía la camisa a medio abotonar y lucia los estragos de una noche de copas.

 **Pie de foto.** Ronald Weasley intentando cubrirse de la cámara al salir del Banco después de enterarse que no tenía ni un galeón en la cuenta.

Así pues no me queda más que intentar apelar al corazón, si es que aún lo tiene, de Hermione Granger, pidiendo por este pobre muchacho que al parecer se empieza a perder en el abismo de la depravación a cambio de unos pocos galeones para vivir. Sin más por el momento y asegurando que estaré al punto para informar de alguna nueva en este controversial caso; queridos lectores le dejo esta inquietud para que lo piensen durante este fin de semana ¿Esta Ronald Weasley vendiendo su cuerpo a otros hombres para conseguir dinero para vivir?

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – gritó a todo pulmón el pelirrojo.

* * *

Bien podía valer su asquerosa vida por ese solo momento, teniéndola en sus brazos, apretada fuertemente contra él. ¿Cuánto había pasado? No importaba, lo único que importaba era que la tenía ahí y estaba decidido a no dejarla ir. Escucho un ligero carraspeo seguido de un suspiro de dolor que seguramente había salido de la boca de Harry Potter. Se vio obligado a bajar lentamente a la joven y separarse un poco de ella, solo para que al verla a los ojos se sintiera perdido nuevamente, su corazón aun amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y el sonrojo de ella decía que estaba en iguales condiciones.

Hermione Granger pensó por un instante que estaba soñando cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de Harry y más aún cuando lo sintió abrazarla con la misma intensidad con la que lo abrazaba. Snape ni en sus mejores momentos había sido tan dado a las demostraciones de afecto peor de manera pública pero ahí estaba teniéndola alzada entre sus brazos, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Aun había esperanzas para la vida que soñó, esta vez no lo dejaría en manos de él.

Cuando la bajo, tomo nota mental de golpear a Harry por interrumpir el momento con su tonto carraspeo, luego se perdió en los abismos negros del hombre frente a ella que parecía observarla como devorando cada uno de sus rasgos, si pudiera, si tuviera la certeza de ser correspondida lo besaría en ese preciso instante. Suspiró mientras sus manos se soltaban de su cuello y se deslizaban hasta descansar en su peco, se negaba a dejar de sentir esos fuertes latidos.

-Miss Granger – dijo el hombre con la voz un poco apretada por la emoción y un ligero sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas.

-Profesor. – dijo ella sonriéndole al tiempo que subía una mano y le tocaba la mejilla como para asegurarse de que en realidad estuviera ahí frente a ella y mirándola como si fuera la única mujer sobre el planeta o al menos la única que le interesaba a él.

Le ganó a vergüenza de esa descontrolada expresión de emoción inicial y dio un paso atrás llevándose la mano a la boca para intentar aclararse la garganta al tiempo que se separaba de él suave toque de ella que amenazaba con robarle la cordura.

-Que gusto verla de nuevo Miss Granger. – dije Snape alzándose a su altura total y anudando las manos detrás de su espalda, recuperada ya su compostura y su expresión neutral.

-Venga Ginny tu trae las palomitas y yo voy por dulces para sentarnos a ver esta película – dijo el chico de cabello azabache a su esposa por lo bajo, era en realidad una tierna escena la que tenían en frente, debió pensar en tener una cámara lista para guardar el momento. Recibió un nuevo codazo entre las costillas por la indiscreción.

-El gusto es mío profesor – dijo aun algo entrecortada.

-Señora Potter – saludó Snape con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Que sorpresa Profesor Snape, cuanto tiempo sin verlo. – dijo Ginny apenas conteniendo la sonrisa al verlos tan nerviosos y sonrojados y pensó que definitivamente Hermione había cometido un error, un grave error al casarse con su hermano.

-Al parecer Severus ha vuelto y tengo entendido que definitivamente – decía Harry tomando asiento junto a su esposa en la mesa – vengan, ya que está servido tomaremos un té.

-Si claro, Miss Granger – dijo el hombre con una ligera inclinación y extendiendo su brazo a Hermione que no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo para dejarse conducir a la mesa para sentarse en la silla que le abrió para ella.

-Aprende Potter, así se trata a una dama – decía Ginny al tiempo que levitaba otro par de tazas de la cocina para servir el té.

Bueno, había pasado tanto tiempo que había perdido la práctica de ocultar la sonrisa boba que se le instalaba en el rostro cuando podía estar así de cerca de él, o evitar el sonrojo, claro que después del zendo abrazo que se dieron cualquiera estaría sonrojado, aun sentado a su lado podía sentir ese aroma tan masculino que ni siquiera era capaz de identificar, solo sabía que era increíblemente delicioso y que si pudiera se quedaría pegada a él solo por olerlo todo el día.

-Hermione! – abrió los ojos de golpe, no se había percatado de lo perdida en las sensaciones que estaba.

-Eh, sí. Disculpen estaba pensando, eh, en cosa y problemas. – Ginny pasó el brazo sobre la mesa y sujetó la mano de su amiga pensando que estaría preocupada por su situación económica.

-Harry decía que el profesor va a estar trabajando con el Ministerio, justo con tu departamento de investigaciones.

-Oh, de modo que es el nuevo proveedor.

-Así es. – Procuraba aparentar indiferencia, aunque casi no podía controlar las ganas inmensas de sonreír ante la innegable alegría que le producía estar ahí con ella.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos mucho que conversar, dirijo muchas de las investigaciones de ese departamento.

-Cuando quiera Miss Granger será un placer atender su solicitud. La chica le sonrió.

-Bueno y de que conversaban ustedes dos cando llegamos – Harry intentó desviar la atención del tema del trabajo, no quería que se pusieran a hacer citas enfrente de la hermana de Ron.

-Ah… - Ginny lucía algo avergonzada. – Pues que conversaba con Hermione acerca de la posibilidad de que se venga a pasar unos días aquí con nosotros, ya sabes, para cambiar de ambiente y que se distraiga, después de todo, los chicos la adoran y seguro podremos divertirnos mucho.

-Bueno Herms será un gusto que vengas, ahora mismo me pongo a despejar alguno de los dormitorios. ¿Y cuándo vendrás?

-Pues creo que hoy y… tal vez necesite otro dormitorio más, hay unas cosas que quiero traer que a no puedo tener en casa.

-¿Pasa algo con su casa Granger?

Ginny se sintió mortificada, ero justo lo que no quería que pasara, Hermione la odiaría a ella y a su hermano por el resto de su vida.

-Bueno no es tanto que le pase algo – dijo sonrojándose avergonzada.

-Entonces – Snape la empujaba a hablar mientras se tomaba otro sorbo del té más para ocultar la sonrisa detrás de la taza, todo resultaba más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Ron vendió la casa.

-Ah se van a mudar. Dijo Snape a la espera de que la castaña soltara todo el problema.

-No, en realidad no. Lo cierto es que- tomo aire con algo de fuerza – la vendió sin mi autorización, tengo hasta mañana para desocuparla, así que estoy en la calle.

Lo miró de frente con orgullo, so hizo que Snape se sintiera aún más prendado de ella, era en definitiva una leona y jamás se dejaría vencer peor por un tonto como Weasley.

-Lo siento Hermione – dijo Ginny.

-Es… como demonios pudo… te juró Herms que le daré una paliza – dijo Harry apretando los dientes – no es posible que sea tan idiota y desconsiderado.

-Tranquilo Harry ya lo resolveré, solo abusare de ustedes un par de días hasta que sepa que hacer. La chica le sonreía compresiva a su amigo.

-Es que no es posible que haya hecho esa canallada, debes ir a tribunales Hermione. Seguro el Ministerio te apoyará.

-Si bueno, eso ya lo decidiré después, no tengo ganas de más escándalo.

-Bueno no te preocupes, me pondré con los niños a despejar un par de habitaciones para que te puedas venir cuanto antes, por hoy pondremos a los chicos en el mismo dormitorio para que tú ocupes el de James y para mañana tendremos listos los otros.

Snape se aclaró la garganta sonoramente – lamento escuchar lo que le ha pasado Miss Granger y bueno si desea la vieja habitación que usaba en la hilandera está intacta, podría usarla por hoy se desea así no se incomoda nadie al menos hasta que estén listas sus habitaciones aquí. – el hombre miraba algún punto de la pared sin querer verla a los ojos.

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto, era perfecto, más que perfecto, había lanzado la noticia de que estaba sin casa con él ahí a la espera de que un milagro sucediera y le ofreciera algo así, claro que no estaba ni mínimamente segura de que sucedería solo había sido una pequeña esperanza que se había vuelto realidad. La habitación que uso el tiempo que cuido de él en Hilandera sonaba a un sueño.

-Muchas gracias profesor, es muy amable.

-Me parece perfecto Herms – dijo Harry aguantando como macho el tirón de piel que le dio su esposa por debajo de la mesa pensando que era desconsiderado al no querer recibir a su amiga de inmediato. – Podrías estar allá hasta que yo pueda poner a tope un dormitorio aquí, no me gustaría hacerte venir a un lugar que no sea perfecto.

-Gracias Harry – dijo la castaña con un brillo innegable en los ojos – si profesor, me encantaría poder ocupar mi habitación en su casa.

-Bien, no se diga más, ahora disculpen que me retire, iré a hacer un par de arreglos y pues la chimenea de la Hilandera está abierta para usted Granger, cuando quiera puede llegar, seguro que Alet estará más que encantado de poder saludarla y ayudarla en lo que necesite. Potter, señora ha sido un gusto saludarlos – Snape se levantó de la silla y despidiéndose se dirigió a la chimenea seguido por Hermione.

-Nos veremos más tarde Miss Granger. – Aun mantenía su rígida postura parado junto a ella, deseaba despedirse con un beso pero su orgullo podía más.

-Por supuesto profesor – a ella no le costó nada pararse en punta de pie y depositar un ligero beso en la mejilla del hombre que desapareció al instante.

-Bueno chicos creo que con gusto me tomaré otra taza de ese delicioso té- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa risueña pensando en que por fin Ron había hecho algo bueno por ella, acercándose de vuelta a la mesa ante la atónita mirada de Ginny y la sonrisa cómplice de Harry que estiraba El Profeta sobre la mesa para empezar a leerlo.

-Creo que deberías ver esto Herms – dijo Harry señalando uno de los artículos del periódico.

* * *

Holi

Nuevo cap, espero les guste.

Yazmin: que bueno que te gustara tanto, Ron empieza a pagar sus errores y aún falta más, me cuentas que te parece este cap.

Suki: Siiiiiiiii, y gracias por el review.

The A Reviewer: Gracias gracias gracias y que bueno q te encantara, ya vendrá lo del abogado no desesperes. Lo de Ron ya etsa en marcha aunque aun falta mas ^_^ Nuevamente gracias x l review.

Gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan y espero sus impresiones de este cap.

Saludos

KAD


	8. Bienvenido Mr Blue Sky

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Bueno en tono mas alegre este cap salió a punta de Mr Blue Sky de ELO, la cual le recomiendo, el inicio es un fragmento de la letra ^_^

* * *

CAPITULO 8: Bienvenido Mr. Blue Sky

 _Mr. blue sky, please tell us why_ _  
_ _You had to hide away_ _  
_ _For so long, so long where did we go wrong_

 _Sr. Cielo azul, por favor díganos porque_ _  
se tuvo que ocultar_ _  
Por tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo donde nosotros íbamos mal_ _._

* * *

Otra vez en la mitad de la sala de su casa rodeada de cajas y cajas, completamente extenuada y llena de pies a cabeza de polvo, pero con una pequeña enorme diferencia, el día anterior había tenido una esperanza de viajar en busca del amor de su vida ahora empacaba a punto de ir a pasar la noche a su casa y si jugaba bien sus cartas tal vez esa noche se convertiría en fin de semana y luego… luego ya se vería, sonrió por enésima vez mientras se pasaba la mano por su frente húmeda del esfuerzo, mientras guardaba con mimo sus libros empezó a imaginar situaciones y conversaciones con su antiguo profesor, había tanto que quería que le contara, saber cada paso que había dado, cada lugar que conoció y más que todo eso si aún existía esa extraña amistad que tuvieran antes de que él se fuera. Aun recordaba el día que fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró, después de haber bebido la noche anterior como si no hubiera un mañana para darse valor y declarársele, al día siguiente se despertó con una resaca que no tenía nombre, la cabeza le dolía horrores y portaba unas permanentes ganas de devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, lo peor fue toparse a Ron acostado boca abajo en la cama junto a ella, por un instante creyó que lo imaginaba, lo último claro en su mente era Snape diciéndole que siempre se veía hermosa, ella viéndolo desde un extremo de la habitación repleta de gente. Y lo recordó. Ron había aparecido de la nada, abrazándola y besándola como su cuerpo fuera de goma, no volvió a ver a Snape aunque lo busco en cada rincón de la casa, cuando se rindió empezó a tomar vaso tras vaso de todo el licor de la fiesta.

Con una poción para la resaca ayudándola a reponerse fue a La Hilandera solo para encontrar al pequeño elfo que Snape tenía a su servicio recogiendo las cosas más importantes de la casa, era más de medio día. Al consultar al elfo por el mago le entregó un sobre blanco que contenía una nota.

 _Estimada Miss Granger_

 _Esperaba poder decirle esto ayer pero estaba usted bastante ocupada. Me voy del país y probablemente no regrese en un buen tiempo. Mil felicidades para usted._

 _S.S_

Y esa fue su despedida, un par de líneas que parecían casi escritas al apuro, se iba, así sin más, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse, sin poder decirle que… ¿decirle que? ¿Que era una idiota y estaba comprometida con Ron y que no podría romper ese compromiso por miedo a lo que pensaran los demás? Una gruesa lagrima rodó por su mejilla y fue a dar al papel, que fue seguida de muchas otras mientras Alet le pedía abrazado a sus piernas que no llorara que si se lo pedía su amo regresaría. Pero no regresó y a la segunda carta que envió para saber de él la escueta respuesta pidiéndole que dejara de escribir terminó de romper su corazón y decidió que debía dejarlo en paz y vivir la vida que le habían asignado.

Eran recuerdos tristes pero ahora eso iba a cambiar, él había vuelto y vaya que había demorado pero eso no importaba, ya estaba ahí y en poco ella estaría con él, como antes, como siempre debió ser. Sonrió a la nada. Una nueva oportunidad, redujo una última caja metiéndola dentro de otra, poniéndola en una pila junto a su chimenea, no todas podían ser encogidas, tenía muchos materiales delicados que no debían ser sobreexpuestos a la magia y otros que por valor sentimental no sería capaz de reducir, libros antiguos cuyas ilustraciones hechas con pigmentos especiales tal vez podrían verse afectadas. Llamó a Harry via Red Flu avisándole que empezaría a enviar las cajas.

Al terminar de hacer envío tras envió se volteó a ver su vacía casa, lamentaba haber guardado y enviado su equipo de sonido, era un excelente momento para poner alguna animada canción de fondo mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se alistaba para ir a la hilandera, su ropa estaba toda en un baúl encogida junto a algunos de sus libros más preciados de los que no se separaba nunca, eso y su bolso de cuentas era todo su equipaje. Subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones mientras sentía como su estómago revoloteaba y la piel parecía escocerle por lo nervios y la anticipación, tenía ganas de soltar un gritito emocionado pero se contuvo, no podía caer tan bajo se dijo sonriendo.

No se pondría nada extravagante, no vestidos, ni faldas, un pantalón jean ajustado una blusa suelta y deportivas, envuelta en una toalla después de bañarse tomaba la ropa que eligió temprano apenas regresó a casa, vió por la ventana, parecí hacer frío así que sacó una chaqueta oscura con cuello de lana, eso sería todo. Informal pero bonito. Encantó una pared para convertirla en espejo y poder verse de cuerpo entero, el cabello dejó suelto y se dio un toque de maquillaje.

Había dejado una silla en la habitación que no planeaba llevarse, nunca le había gustado y este era el momento preciso para deshacerse de ella, se sentó y miró el reloj, no quería ir muy temprano, ¿era temprano? ¿Y si él la estaba esperando ya? ¿O si peor aún no la esperaba hasta entrada la noche? Se pasó la mano por el cuello sin saber qué hacer. Con una respiración profunda se levantó, ya era suficiente de nervios y de estar ahí haciendo nada, iría de una vez.

Levitó su baúl y bajó, revisando que no se le quedara nada se metió a la chimenea. Apretó el puñado de polvos flu en su mano y volvió a sonreír mordiéndose a la vez un poco el labio inferior, quien lo diría, otra vez una adolescente. Cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa lista para decir el nombre de su destino cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Demonios. Con paso apurado se dirigió a la puerta para ver frente a ella a un hombre de traje que la miraba sonriente.

-Hermione Granger?

-Si soy yo. – La chica lucía desconfiada.

-Herman Temple, Abogado. – tomó la mano de ella estrechándola entre las suyas. – Soy la solución para sus problemas.

Sin esperar a ser invitado avanzó haciendo que ella se apartar del camino por miedo a ser llevada por delante, el tipo ingresó a la casa y se paró a mitad del recibidor mirando con una expresión casi lobuna el cuerpo de la bruja.

-No necesito ningún

-Si me necesita – dije el hombre cortándola – más de lo que cree incluso.

-Bueno si quiere podemos cuadrar una entrevista en otro momento porque ahora estaba por salir – la chica se veía visiblemente incomoda aunque al tipo frente a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, la seguía mirando fijamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne guindado en una tercena, de giró para terminar de adentrarse a la casa y cayó en cuenta de lo vacía que estaba.

-Oh pero mira esto, pobrecita – dijo volteándose y acercándose de nuevo a ella que procuro esquivarlo y alejarse hacia la sala – es una pena que una mujer tan hermosa como tu tenga que caer tan bajo hasta el punto de tener que vender las cosas de su casa. No sabes la pena que me das.

La expresión de Hermione era incrédula, ¿eso en realidad estaba pasando? ¿Ese loco se había colado a su casa para decirle que le daba pena? Eso debía ser una broma. – Pero tu tranquila hemos dama en apuros, yo te rescatare, contrátame ahora no solo tendrás un abogado para dejar más que limpio a Weasley sino que también tendrás un techo sobre tu cabeza y una tibia cama donde acostarte - ¡Mierda! Su sonrisa esa casi lasciva y eso le recordó a su estúpido jefe, bueno al menos este sabía vestirse. Hermione se alejó caminando de espaldas hacia la chimenea.

-Si bueno, no es algo que se haga de un momento a otro.

-Pero para que perder tiempo, tú necesitas un lugar y yo tengo un departamento que me encantaría compartir contigo – ¡Joder! En serio ese tipo le estaba ofreciendo vivir con él. – mira tú amigos parecen haberte dejado botada y yo te ofrezco una mano amiga que seguro tu después sabrás como pagar la incomodidad y las molestias ¿verdad?

Hermione movió la cabeza incrédula, no podía ser enserio lo que decía aquel sujeto, eso era una propuesta indecente de verdad, al parecer el tipo se creía que trataba con una golfa del Knockturn, con cuidado de que no la viera lanzó un pequeño hechizo al piso para volverlo jabonoso y lo vio resbalar y caer.

-Bueno como dije debo pensarme si en realidad necesito un abogado, pero gracias por la proposición, no me llame yo lo llamo y gracias – dijo metiéndose en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu ya en la mano. – y cuando salga solo cierre la puerta los hechizos protectores ya están puestos. Adiós.

El tipo la miró incrédulo desde el piso desaparecer en las llamas de la chimenea. Era muy hermosa y él se moría de ganas por poner sus manos encima de ese cuerpo.

* * *

La casa estaba lista pero estaba empezando a creer que el no. Un calambre que recorría su espalda no lo dejaba estar en la misma posición por más de dos minutos, ¿el resultado? Había recorrido la casa como mínimo una diez veces, lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza por aquí un reparo por allá, enviaba pequeñas ventiscas que apartaran algún resto de olor a humedad, la casa nunca se había visto mejor y no es que se viera bien, si era sincero seguía siendo un espanto pero ahora era un espanto habitable, hasta las torres de libros apilados en el piso se veían en orden. Pero los que no estaban en orden eran sus pensamientos. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a qué hora llegaría, si querría conversar o irse a su dormitorio y encerrarse a llorar porque su esposo era un inútil. Suspiró audiblemente mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

Mientras tuvo cosas que hacer todo iba bien, limpiaba, ordenaba y hasta cierto punto el tiempo corría veloz, ahora que ya tenía todo listo al maldito reloj se le había dado por caminar como tortuga. Que lo asparan si ella llegaba y lo encontraba nervioso como adolescente en su primera cita, ¡jamás!

Alet apareció en la sala donde se encontraba el pocionista doblado casi contra el respaldo de un mueble y pasándose una mano por la cara con desespero.

-¿El maestro Snape necesita algo más?

-Hum – sonidos sin sentido mientras miraba a su elfo lucir un rostro apacible con una gran sonrisa pintada.

-Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia Alet?

-El maestro Snape está un poco fuera de sí, es agradable verlo así.

Snape entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con fastidio – busca algo productivo que hacer en lugar de mirarme, no soy tu mono de feria.

-Si Alet ya no es requerido en la casa irá a la tienda por comida para preparar la cena. – hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Estúpido Elfo! – Con paso decidido Snape se encamino a la puerta de salida tomando su capa del perchero y poniéndola sobre sus hombros. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Detrás de él salió el muchacho de overol Jean esta vez con una chaqueta encima.

* * *

Apareció en la vieja y conocida chimenea de La Hilandera, salió lentamente y con los nervios a flor de piel, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Miró las estanterías llenas de libros y las pequeñas pilas que se acumulaban por aquí y por allá. Todo estaba igual aunque parecía que algo más ordenado, sonrió ¿Habría el arreglado por ella? Se sacudió las cenizas de la chaqueta y dio un par de pasos más en la sala.

Y pensar que aquel tipo idiota que apareció en su casa le había robado minutos preciados, resoplo fastidiada, ¡vaya suerte que tenía para atraer a los estúpidos y no al único hombre que de verdad quería!

-¿Profesor? – Esperó a verlo aparecer por algún lado pero nada – ¿profesor esta por ahí?

Hizo un pequeño puchero, ella ansiosa por venir y él ni siquiera estaba, bueno, no estaba resultando como lo había imaginado, sacó con parsimonia su baúl de la chimenea y pensó en dar una vuelta al menos por la sala, el lugar le traía tantos recuerdos. En una mesa pequeña apartada en una esquina se encontraba descansando su vieja torr de piezas de madera, aquella con la que solían jugar cuando el aún se recuperaba, la nostalgia y los recuerdos la invadían llenando de calor su corazón, paso los dedos con delicadeza sobre la cima, luego la mesa y la silla donde él se sentaba, ¿era una tonta por estar ahí tocando con mimo los muebles? Tal vez si pero no le importaba, se sentía como regresar a casa después de un largo viaje.

En la misma exacta posición de siempre estaba su mueble favorito, enorme y mullido como hace tanto años, con una sonrisa pícara fue a sentarse sobre este, el olor de la colonia de Snape parecía impregnado en la tela y eso le encantaba, se puso de lado y pegó un poco la nariz al respaldar perdiéndose en sus recuerdos solo para terminar abriendo los ojos de golpe, había una sola cosa que esperaba no estuviera en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Miró frente a ella encima de la chimenea y casi le parecía que la miraba con burla, sabía que no era posible pero aun así persistía esa sensación, una arruga surcó su frente, ¿acaso ella siempre seguiría ahí? ¿No había manera de que la olvidara? Se fue a para frente a la foto de la pelirroja mirándola casi con odio, tantos años y la estúpida foto seguía ahí como burlándose de ella , haciéndole ver que siempre estaría ahí, en el lugar más importante de él, el sitio al que veía cuando se sentaba en aquel sillón que tanto le gustaba.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y sintió que tal vez estaba haciendo el ridículo estando ahí, tal vez estaba siendo tan loca como el abogado que dejó tirado en el piso de su casa, de su ex casa, tomó el portarretrato en sus manos sintiéndose loca al punto de querer botarlo ella misma, sintió el posterior de objeto se soltó al tiempo que sonaba la puerta abriéndose, asustándose al punto de soltar el portarretrato que fue a estrellarse al piso con un sonido de cristal rodo. ¡Demonios!

Se agacho a tomar el dichoso portarretrato para repararlo antes de que Snape entrara pero le llamo la atención un cuadrado blanco que sobresalía por un costado, esa no era la vieja foto de Lily Potter, esta parecía más pequeña, la tomó rápidamente para al darle la vuelta quedarse congelada, ella recordaba esa foto, tenía una muy parecida escondida en el viejo libro de pociones que él le regalara cuando recién empezaban a llevarse mejor, nunca se movía sin ese libro.

-¿Señorita? – volteó hacia la puerta manteniendo aun la foto en su mano y junto a ella en el piso el roto portarretratos, ya se imaginaba la expresión molesta de Snape pero se encontró con jovencito, casi que un adolescente que cargaba unas bolsas de mercado y que la miraba con alegría desbordante.

-¿Disculpa quien eres y que haces aquí? – Preguntó Hermione con cierto recelo.

-La señorita ya no me reconoce – el chico bajó al piso su carga y chasqueó los dedos convirtiéndose nuevamente en un elfo domestico – Alet está feliz de ver de nuevo a la señorita

-Oh Alet. – Dijo la chica abrazándose al pequeño elfo que se acercó a ella – Merlín, esa transformación tuya merece un premio, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona verte.

-Permítame que la ayude Señorita dijo el elfo reparando el portarretratos y el vidrio roto – el amo siempre está sacando esa foto y creo que de tanto ya le ha dejado flojo el seguro – habló con la cabeza agachada procurando esconder la sonrisa, feliz de poder ayudar un poco a la felicidad de su amo.

-Oh, la saca mucho? Bueno, es interesante, aunque cualquiera la pondría en otro marco, asi no tendría que sacarla. – dijo la chica aun con una sonrisa boba.

-Tal vez sea que no me gusta la gente entrometida y por eso oculto mis cosas – el tono seco de la voz de un Snape enojado le heló la sangre, volteó lentamente a verlo tratando de poner su mejor carita de inocencia.

-Profesor. – verla a los ojos lo desarmó, si, se había enojado al llegar y verla con la foto en la mano, por un instante sintió sus sentimientos al descubierto y eso era algo a lo que siempre le había temido pero luego se dio cuenta que tratarla mal era un retroceso.

-No me hubiera gustado que alguien ajeno a esto pudiera poner sus manos sobre ella. Ni siquiera un loco deja sus tesoros a la vista de cualquiera. – su expresión insondable no había cambiado pero Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente para que esa frase la llenara de gozo, después de todo la foto de Lily siempre estaba a la vista del que quisiera verla. Seria ella, Hermione, más preciada para el que la propia Lily? Y si era así ¿sería como amiga o como algo más?

* * *

Holi

Demorada lo se, pero ya tengo el sig cap escrito, no se si subirlo ya o esperar al domingo, me cuentan que quieren vale? Estoy encantada del buen recibimiento que esta teniendo esta nueva historia y lo único que lamento es q sea mucho mas corta que la otra, vamos avanzando y a ver que pasa ahora que van a estar juntos y casi solo en una casa…..

Gracias por los reviews y ahora contesto ^_^

Tequila: Humillado y aun falta mas para Ron, que va a aprender la lección ya verás , que bien que te gustara el cap, me cuentas que tal este ^_^

Yue yuna: Gracias gracias gracias, esta vez he demorado pero x lo general subo uno a la semana. Gracias x el review! ^_^

Yetsave: Gracias ^_^

The A reviewer: Y falta maaaas… ya veras como lo vas a gozar. Y adel abogado ves que acaba de hacer su acercamiento, uno bastante soso x cierto jajajajaj y el que llevó a Ron a la posada fue el abogado, aunq mas por desacerse de él. El resto es karma. Gracias por el review! ^_^

Yazmin: Lo siento jajajaj pero ahora si tengo dos solo que aun no se si espoerar para subirlo o poner ya. Si pues hubiera estado lindo un beso pero creo que ambos están aun bastante inseguros respecto al otro dales un poquillo mas, el tipo del periódico pues bueno es el sensacionalismo aunq no me vas a decir que no te gusto que insibuara que es gay? Jijiji si ya vas a ver la reacción de la familia Weasley y pero teniendo en cuenta lo del periódico… la venganza ya se viene… gracias por el review! ^_^

Yukiko Kuran: que no te deeeee que aun falta maaaaas gracias y que bueno que te gustara tanto, son unos tiernitos lo se. Y muchas cmuhas gracias me encanto ru review! ^_^

Lora: Gracia gracias gracias y pues a ver el próximo cap que sucedeeeeee. ^_^

Yaarisha: No tienes idea de lo mucho que me han gustado tu reviews. De verdad gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona en serio, pensar que se los has leído a tus nenas y que les gusta es increíble…. Lagrimita de emoción de mi parte… muchas gracias por todos esos halagos, eras una linda. Y que bueno que esta también te gustara tanto como la otra. Y trankila que l ekarma de Ron recién ha empezado y si , yo tampoco entioendo como lo puso junto a ella, es que no pega de nada, no creo que hubieran podido estar demasiado tiempo como pareja, de los planes que hacen aca pues lo gracioso es que para todo el que los ve se le hace obvio lo que sineten el uno por el otro menos para ellos, sucede en la vida real, y ah! El abogado, mira que ya metió su nariz y vas a ver lo que le va a pasar jijijijij Gracias por avisarme lo de los errores lo relei y tienes toda la razón, no se si es el nuevo teclado de mi compu *se le daño el original y la pobreza no me ha permitido comprarle el nuevo asi q le puse uno usb) o el apuro de escribir a veces, es que las conversaciones y cosas asi se me van ocurriendo en seguidilla y me da la impresión que mis dedos no van lo bastante rápido como para seguir el ritmo de lo que imagino… Nuevamente gracias muchas muchas gracias por tus reviews fueron realmente increíbles ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Sin mas por el momento me despido, encantada y agradecida de la buena recepción que tiene este escrito. Los re amo a todos uds que leen comentan ponen alertas favoritos y demás. Me ceuntan cuando quieren el sig cap ^_^

Saludos

KAD

Pd Mañana a primera hora el cap de Diferentes Realidades ^_^


	9. El héroe de todos

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPITULO 9: El héroe de todos.

.

-Harry, ¿tu viste lo mismo que yo verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres amor? – preguntó el chico sin levantar la mirada del plato de su cena frente a él.

-No te hagas el desentendido Potter, sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-Mmmm. – siguió comiendo con extrema atención.

-! Harry Potter!

-Dime mi amor.- el chico le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa intentando mostrarse inocente mientras los dos pequeños miraban alternadamente entre papá y mamá mientras hablaban.

-El profesor Snape y Hermione…

-¿El Profesor Snape? – el mayor de los niños Potter lució una expresión excitada mientras preguntaba por el héroe de los cuentos que su padre le contara por las noches antes de dormir desde que era pequeño. – ¿Papá has visto al profesor Snape?

-Si James, vino aquí por la mañana pero ustedes estaban en el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Vino aquí a casa? ¿Aquí y no nos llamaste? – saltó de la silla el más pequeño de los Potter.

-Tranquilo Albus no puedes exaltarte así, -tomó del brazo a su hermano para hacerlo sentar nuevamente. – ¿En serio papá cómo pudiste?

-Niños no le reclamen a papá el no haber podido conocerlo, el profesor solo pudo estar un corto momento aquí porque tenía cosas que hacer pero seguramente vendrá otro día y entonces podrán conocerlo con toda calma.

-¿De verdad papá? ¿Cuándo vendrá? – Preguntaba James con la emoción pintada en el rostro mientras su hermanito canturreaba un "vamos a conocerlo" haciendo su propia coreografía con los brazos.

-Bueno no sé exactamente pero seguro será muy pronto chicos, parece que se va a mudar de vuelta así que seguramente podrán verlo muy seguido – dijo Harry lanzando una significativa mirada a su esposa.

-De modo que vendrá seguido y ¿sabes porque ha vuelto Harry? Seguro los chicos deben estar deseoso de saber, ¿verdad?

-¡Si papá dinos!

-Habla papá, ¿va a hacer sus investigaciones aquí? ¿Crees que podamos ver uno de sus laboratorios? Seguro ha traído alguna horrible bestia de sus viajes por el mundo – dijo James haciéndole muecas a Albus intentando asustarlo.

-No creo que tenga ninguna bestia hijo, esa no es su especialidad pero seguro deberá tener muchas plantas e ingredientes de pociones únicos, como siempre.

-Pero papá para las pociones se usan partes o secreciones de animales mágicos así que seguramente deberá tener alguno. – El comentario de su hijo lo llevó a mesarse un poco el pelo, no sabía de donde le había salido el niño tan dado a los estudios, casi podría llegar a pensar que era hijo de Mione y no de él.

-Bueno si, si lo pones así tal vez tenga algo de eso, pero no creo que vivo, sin embargo nada pierdes con preguntarle cuando lo veas.

-¡Harry! Sabes perfectamente que…

-Que el profesor seguramente estará encantado de responder un par de preguntas de James, siempre y cuando sean solo un par. – se dirigió con un ligero tono de advertencia a su joven hijo mientras intentaba controlar el baile y canto que aun llevaba el menor.

-Tu sabes algo que no me estás diciendo Harry Potter – la pelirroja miraba con aire desconfiado y lista para atacar hasta que su esposo le contará todo.

-Bueno hablé un poco con él y le comente que los chicos querían conocerlo, no opuso resistencia a la idea, eso es todo. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

-Niños es hora de que vayan a lavarse las manos y los dientes, vayan que ya los alcanzo. Los chicos desaparecieron al instante hablando ruidosamente acerca del momento en que podrían conocer a su héroe de guerra favorita, claro después de su papá.

-Estoy esperando Harry.

-No pasa nada amor.

-Ambos vimos cómo se pusieron por verse Harry y luego ese ofrecimiento de que vaya a pasar la noche a su casa… y tú apoyando esa idea, no me vengas con que fue coincidencia, sabes perfectamente que el cuarto pudo estar listo esta misma noche.

-Si pero no tenía tiempo como para…

-¡Potter!

-Okey mira tal vez solo quise darle un empujoncito al profesor para que pase tiempo con Herms, tu sabes tan bien como yo que fueron muy amigos durante un tiempo.

-¿Un empujoncito?

-Claro, ya sabes cómo es el de…

-Ya no sé cómo es él Harry, no después de hoy, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Snape abrazando a alguien de la manera que lo hizo, tú lo viste.

-Bueno no la había visto en mucho tiempo y recuerda que ella prácticamente salvo su vida y luego lo cuido hasta que se recuperó y todo eso es un laso fuerte supongo.

-En realidad piensas que soy boba ¿verdad? La manera en que se miraron… eso fue… fuerte

-No sé, solo vi dos viejos amigo…

-¡Harry! Si lo que tratas es de proteger a Herms pues te aviso que no tienes porque, es mi amiga, mi hermana y la conozco, no estoy insinuando que haya engañado a Ron o algo así y mira que no es que no se lo mereciera, solo quiero saber si hay una historia detrás de ese abrazo de hoy.

-Herms nunca ha engañado a Ron.

-¡Lo sé! Snape se fugó antes de la boda, mucho antes es más fue cuando… espera… espera ya entendí, claro – dijo dándose una palmada contra la frente – Snape se desapareció al día siguiente del cumple de Herms, el cumple en el que se comprometió con Ron oficialmente.

-El profesor no se fugó.

-Es lindo que salgas en su defensa mi amor, pero ya no necesito de ti para esto, he atado cabos, claro que sí, yo también estuve en la fiesta Harry y vi a Snape como miraba a Herms, claro que en ese momento pensé que la cuidada como siempre nos cuidó a todos pero ahora todas las piezas encajan, Snape se fue porque Hermione aceptó casarse con Ron.

-Hermione no aceptó, él simplemente vendió la noticia a un periódico antes siquiera de mencionárselo a ella, así que ella jamás lo aceptó.

-¡Oh! eso no…

-Si eso sí, solo que luego Herms tomó tanto que ni se enteró cuando él le puso el anillo e hizo que les tomaran la foto donde salían bailando abrazados, ella no estaba bailando, estaba prácticamente desmayada.

-Pero Harry porque…

-No lo sé, ella solo lo aceptó después, jamás dijo nada pero sé que… no ha sido feliz Ginny, tú también lo has visto.

-Mi hermanito no es capaz de hacer feliz a nadie que no sea el mismo. Pero ella… si no lo quería debió decirlo, jamás la habríamos obligado o algo así.

-Ella no lo vio así, jamás me ha dicho nada pero mira cómo está la situación ahora.

-Sí, como te dije pienso que fue un error, incluso antes de casarse quise preguntarle si estaba segura – dijo dando un suspiro Ginny – pero pensé que tal vez sería de mal gusto preguntarle a la novia si estaba segura de querer casarse. Debí haberlo hecho.

-Yo también noté muchas cosas y no hice nada.

-Snape dejó de responder el día que le contaste que sospechábamos que Herms estaba embarazada ¿verdad?

Respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Y reapareció justo cuando publican acerca de su divorcio. Eso no fue coincidencia.

-No.

-No puedo creerlo – la chica soltó una risita emocionada- ¡Snape está enamorado de Hermione! ¡De verdad enamorado!

Harry también rió, sintiendo que había felicidad rondando en el aire.

-Sí y dice que está dispuesto a todo por ella.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Es en serio? ¿Así? ¿Con esas palabras? – Harry se dio cuenta que de a poco le había sonsacado toda la historia, su esposa era sin duda una mujer de temer.

-Otras mejores la verdad, cuando quiere Snape es un romántico tremendo.

-Bueno ya lo sospechábamos por lo de tu madre… ¡oh! ¡Tu mamá! ¿Y qué pasó con eso?

-Superado según parece y la verdad ya era hora.

-Si es verdad, estoy segura que Hermione le corresponde, debes decírselo.

-No lo aceptará solo porque yo lo diga aunque también estoy muy seguro de ella, es más te diría que en el fondo está enamorada de él desde antes de que se casara, solo que por lo visto los dos son o muy necios o muy tontos. – Ginny le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Harry recordando el tiempo en que ellos mismo habían caído en algo similar, enamorados el uno del otro sin que ninguno se decidiera a dar el primer paso.

-Tal vez podríamos ayudarlos ¿no crees?

-No sé ¿y tu hermano?

-Oh Ron! A ese se lo dejaré a mamá, deja que se entere de lo que le hizo a Herms y veras como todos van a estar a favor de que inicie algo con Snape, si lo piensas bien harían una bonita pareja, ¡ambos tan empollones!

-Bueno mi amor, entonces creo que dejará en tus manos a Herms y yo veré que puedo hacer con Snape.

-Excelente plan amor mío – la pelirroja se sentía emocionada con la perspectiva de un futuro emparejamiento, moría por ver a un Snape románticamente alelado, lo de esa mañana había sido solo el principio.

* * *

-Lamento haber tomado así su foto profesor. – Dijo extendiéndosela – solo estaba mirando y se soltó, lamento ser imprudente.

El mayor suspiró al tiempo que se quitaba el pesado abrigo largo que llevaba dejando ver una camisa negra de vestir y un pantalón del mismo estilo, no era la antigua levita de innumerables botones pero tampoco era un cambio diametral en su forma de vestir. Extendió la mano tomando la foto que ella le ofrecía y el portarretrato.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, solo me preocupaba perderla – se acercó a la chimenea dejando encima el retrato de Lily pero conservando en su mano la foto de ellos – pero ciertamente es momento de que le ponga un marco propio. Tal vez si está libre mañana podría acompañarme a buscar uno adecuado.

El sonrojo no demoró en aparecer en ambos, él por la decisión de directamente pedir su compañía y ella por la perspectiva de salir con él y francamente no le importaba que fuera solo a comprar un portarretratos.

-Me encantará acompañarlo profesor. – La sonrisa casi no le cabía en el rostro.

-Bien Miss Granger. Espero que todo le haya ido bien desde la mañana que la vi, ¿Alet ya la acomodó en su habitación? – buscó al elfo con la mirada solo para darse cuenta que había desaparecido junto con las fundas de la compra seguramente mientras ellos estaban ensimismados en su conversación.

-Parece que ya desapareció y recién llegaba profesor, al igual que Alet.

-Bien, permítame escoltarla entonces. ¿No trajo equipaje? – Que le había dicho una noche pero no era para que lo tomara tan a pecho. Se puso un poco ceñudo.

-Sí, mi baúl está aún en su chimenea creo.

-Mucho mejor – con una floritura de su varita el baúl levitó hacia él al tiempo que caminaba la escalera – acompáñeme Miss Granger.

-Gracias por recibirme profesor, entiendo que usted está recién llegado a la ciudad y que seguramente esto dará al traste con algunos de sus planes.

-Si me fuera problemático recibirla, no se lo hubiera ofrecido. Además debo confesar que su compañía… no me es del todo molesta.

-¡Oh! Gracias supongo… aunque no sé si tomarlo como alago o todo lo contrario.

-Me conoce Miss Granger, pasamos el suficiente tiempo junto como para que… sepa leer entre líneas.

-Si lo sé, solo quería bromearlo un poco – dijo con una sonrisa pasando la puerta que el hombre había abierto para ella – está idéntica en realidad.

-En mi ausencia nadie usó la casa y ahora solo limpiamos un poco para poder instalarnos. – se sentía maravillado de verla ahí, parada en la mitad de la habitación, casi sentía que el tiempo no había pasado, volteó hacia él con una sonrisa soñadora, parecía feliz. Se acercó y sin darle tiempo a responder volvió a depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias.

-No tiene nada que agradecer – dijo tragando grueso el hombre que sentía los nervios a flor de piel mientras mantenía una expresión impertérrita – sabe que este lugar es prácticamente suyo y puede quedarse cuanto quiera.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado la chica se acercó al baúl que el hombre había dejado junto a la cama, no podía creer lo bien que estaba yendo todo – corre el peligro de que le tome la palabra profesor Snape, luego no tendrá como sacarme de aquí.

-Nunca lo intentaría – se veía serio pero ella veía esa pequeña vena palpitando en su cuello, ¿acaso estaba nervioso? – la veré abajo, estaré en la biblioteca.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él para luego apoyarse de espaldas contra esta, no sabía si había sido sutil o si se había visto como un completo idiota ahí dentro. Al tiempo Hermione caminaba hasta la puerta apoyando ahí las manos y la frente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermético? Decía cosas realmente lindas pero con su acostumbrada expresión vacía de siempre y eso la enloquecía. Y la guinda del pastel era que estaba endemoniadamente atractivo, su piel ya no lucía un tono enfermizo aunque por supuesto seguía siendo extremadamente pálido y las pronunciadas ojeras que tuviera hacia el final de la guerra prácticamente habían desaparecido, su cabello lucía igual de largo que siempre pero más ordenado y sedoso. Si se había sentido atraída por él cuando estaba convaleciente y con los estragos de la guerra encima, ahora que estaba por completo recuperado simplemente la enloquecía.

Bueno, lo principal era dejar de parecer tonto y dedicarse a hacerla sentir bien y cómoda, demostrarle que allí estaría mejor que en cualquier otro lugar, era tiempo del siguiente paso de su plan.

* * *

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley me puedes explicar qué significa esto! – una Molly hecha una furia acababa de entrar en su habitación agitando airadamente un periódico en sus manos, tarde o temprano pasaría, ya lo sabía pero aun así nada lo hubiera preparado para los gritos que su madre le regalaba en ese momento. Esto se iba a poner feo de verdad pensó el pelirrojo con amargura.

* * *

Holi

Aquí nuevo cap, no lo subí antes como me lo pidieron porque me di cuenta que no me daría el tiempo para escribir otro y poder subirlo hoy, estoy un poco ocupada haciendo una maqueta para presentar con mi tesis ^_ ^ y eso me está consumiendo bastante tiempo. Pero bueno aquí esta y espero sus opiniones.

Y ahora reviews…

Yetsave: Ya verás a Snape en acción con ese abogado, solo dale un poquillo de tiempo.

Tequila: Que bueno que te gustara, sí todavía abra mas karma para el pelirrojo y para el abogado por abusivo y lelo. ^_^

Yazmin: Siiiii, bueno creo que todo el mundo cuando esta con la persona que le gusta se pone asi como nervioso aunque a algunos no se les note del todo, tranki que vamos a darle duro al pelirrojo y lo del jefe de Herms también ya viene, solo espera a que ella ya no este trabajando con él. ^_^ gracias por el review.

IsisSnape1504: Gracias gracias y lamento no haberlo subido, espero compensároslo.

The A Reviewer: te ha gustado que bueno y créeme si te digo que todo el mundo ha tenido las mismas ganas de pelar ala abogado este, pero con calma que la justicia llegará, ya veras y muchas por tu review. Espero tu opinión de este nuevo cap.

Gracias a todos quienes leen y seguro no me quejaré si se deciden a dejar un review con sus impresiones, es mas la verdad me harán muy feliz. ^_^

Saludos

KAD

PD. : Me he dado cuenta que cuando respondo a los reviews tengo una ortografía que casi da cáncer a los ojos, lo siento mucho en verdad porque en realidad mi ortografía es pésima, no se que sería de mi sin el corrector de word y pues a veces los reviews los escribo mas en plan YO y no tanto en plan narrador como en los cap y pues ya ven como queda de espantoso. Nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto pero igual creí que debía decirlo yo, pedir disculpas y retirarme o mas bien prometer que voy a corregirlo. Fin del comunicado. ^_^


	10. El ciervo imprudente

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPÍTULO 10: EL CIERVO IMPRUDENTE

It might not be the right time

I might not be the right one

But there's something about us i want to say

Cause there's something between us anyway

Puede que este no sea el momento correcto

Puede que yo no sea el indicado

Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir

Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos

* * *

-Ronald hijo mío, ¿es cierto lo que dice tu hermana?

-Mamá yo…

-¿Que? Dime que tienes una explicación, que es un error del Banco – El Sr. Weasley se acercó y rodeó a su esposa por los hombros consolándola.

-No es como suena mamá, solo quería lo que me corresponde.

-¡Ronald! vaciaste la cuenta de Gringotts – Ginny lucía muy enojada, no podía creer lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer.

-Pero era mía también. Dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

-Y de ella, ¿cómo pudiste Ron? No te educamos para que hicieras algo como esto. – Molly soltó un sollozo apagado en la chaqueta de su esposo.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste esto Ron? Debes devolver el dinero y revertir la venta de la casa.- Arthur sonaba muy molesto y consternado.

\- Papá Yo…

-No te lo estamos preguntando Ronald.

-Por Merlín Ron ¿en serio eres capaz de negarte? Dejaste a Herms casi en la calle.

-¡Oh mi pobre niña! – Exclamó una perturbada Señora Weasley –, que pasó contigo, donde está tu sentido común, tu caballerosidad.

-¡Ella se iba a divorciar de mí! – el chico se levantó molesto de su cama donde empezaba a sentirse como si fuera el banquillo de los acusados, no entendía porque su familia prefería apoyar a Hermione contra él.

-¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Creíste que así la obligarías a volver a ti?

-No, solo que ella tiene su trabajo y podrá volver a tener dinero, yo no tengo nada y necesitaba ese dinero para vivir.

-¿Para vivir? ¡Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco! Te llevaste el dinero para poder vivir y no te importó dejarla en la calle, vendiste la casa sin siquiera avisarle, tuvo que recoger todas sus cosas al en un par de días. No tenía donde ir, tú al menos corriste a esconderte aquí con mis papas. – Ginny estaba a punto de golpear la fea cara de su hermano, el tipo era demasiado insensible o demasiado tonto.

-Los del club…

-¿Club? ¿Me estas tratando de decir que los Chuddley tienen algo que ver con esto? – Ginny estaba poniéndose cada vez más roja del coraje mientras Arthur intentaba calmar a su esposa que lloraba desconsolada.

-Bueno… yo…

-Habla de una vez Ronald, que tienen que ver ellos con esta locura. – Arthur empezaba a sonar más alterado.

-Es que…me aconsejaron… Bueno ellos… es que mi paga también se depositaba en esa cuenta… ese dinero era mío también y ella uso mucho del dinero que gané cuando era jugador… ellos dijeron…

-Pues se lo devolverás Ronald, ¡eso o te olvidas de que tienes padres!

-¡Pero mamá!

-Nada de mamá, debes ir ahora mismo y devolverle el dinero a Hermione y pedirle perdón, aunque no me sorprendería que no quiera ni verte.

-Pero es que mamá… Yo… Ya no tengo el dinero…

-¿Que? Gritaron al unísono los Weasley.

-Fui a sacar dinero para pagar la cuenta del hotel en que me quede y ya no había nada. ¡Esos duendes me robaron! ¡Se lo robaron todo!

-¿Los, los duendes? De que hablas Ron. Es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado.

-Tienes que creerme mamá, el dinero estaba en mi cuenta y hoy fui a verlo y no había ¡nada! ¡Nada!

-Bien, entonces vístete, iremos a ver a un amigo y averiguaremos que paso con el dinero y de paso podremos devolverlo a su dueña.

-Y es ya Ronald Bilius Weasley, porque no volverás a entrar a esta casa hasta que yo no sepa que le has devuelto a Hermione el total de dinero que te llevaste y de paso ve y busca a quien sea que le vendiste la casa, planeo que se la devuelvas también. – La matriarca de los Weasley, con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho parecía dispuesta a todo, Ron sintió un escalofrió interno, tal vez debía ir pensando una manera de que su esposa lo perdonara y lo recibiera de nuevo, definitivamente prefería la callada y fría furia de Herms que la de su madre.

* * *

Ella estaba de vuelta en su casa, la veía y aun así no podía terminar de creerlo, hace solo un par de días estaba en el trópico, con un calor insoportable y si era sincero, con una perspectiva de vida bastante solitaria, ahora estaba apoyado contra una pared viendo a través de la puerta entreabierta como ella pasaba sus dedos con mimo por encima de los lomos de los libros de su atestada biblioteca, había llegado con todo el sigilo posible para no alertarla de su presencia y poder observarla con la tranquilidad de no verse descubierto.

No sabía qué hacer, quería acercarse, quería hablar horas y horas con ella, demostrarle lo que sentía y conquistarla pero si era sincero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, jamás había hecho algo semejante, se pasó la mano por la cara con algo de consternación, había dicho que venía por ella, pero definitivamente una cosa era decir y otra hacer. Y ella se veía tan hermosa ahí entre sus libros, que tal vez solo debía cerrar la puerta y no dejarla salir nunca más y listo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa cínica burlándose de sí mismo.

-¿Aún se burla de mi por ser una come-libros profesor? – la joven se había volteado y lo miraba con gesto un poco serio, Snape se dio mentalmente un golpe sin creer en su mala suerte.

-Tomando en cuenta que está en medio de mi propia biblioteca seria poco acertado burlarme ¿no cree Miss Granger?

-Supongo que si – la joven se volteó, parecía algo resentida, seguro recordaba esos difíciles años en que fue su alumna. ¿Se vería extraño que se diera un buen golpe de cabeza contra la pared? Seguro que sí y sobre todo inesperado.

-¿Alguno en particular ha llamado su atención? – la chica se volteó y lo miro fijamente, por un instante temió que enrojecería y luego moriría por ese gesto de colegial.

-Sí, lo veo pero parece estar lejos de mi alcance. – No dejaba de mirarlo, ¿se refería a un libro o a él? ¿Podía referirse a él? No, seguramente no.

-No recuerdo que eso la haya detenido antes a tomarlos, tengo una vívida imagen de usted escalando una de mis repisas para alcanzar un viejo tomo que estaba hasta arriba.

Parecía que un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que desvió la mirada hacia la repisa y los libros en ella. No la había escalado, solo se había subido al primer estante y bueno talvez un poco al segundo para poder llegar a lo que quería, luego él había entrado y la había gritado hasta el fin de los tiempos, se sintió como una niña pequeña, muy pequeña, aquel lejano día. Tal vez él aun la veía así, al menos de ese modo sonó al traer esa historia a la conversación. Bufó con algo de desagrado.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde eso profesor, más de diez años para ser un poco más exactos.

-Es bueno que sea ahora más precavida, aunque como bien dice el tiempo cambió las condiciones, en ese momento, si hubiera caído de las repisas y se hubiera roto algo, en el estado en el que yo estaba, iba a ser imposible que la ayudara, nunca lo pensó ¿verdad? Que hubiera podido hacer yo si usted caía, aterrador, era tan débil como un niño y mi magia no servía de mucho. – La chica volteó hacia él de golpe, su mirada parecía decir algo que él no acababa de entender.

-Supongo que no lo pensé así, solo quería alcanzarlo.

-Talvez su deseo ahora ya no es tan fuerte como en esa época.

-Talvez ya no estoy tan segura del resultado como en esa época. Antes parecía… posible – Empezaba a sentirse incomodo, ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿De libros o de ellos? Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, y si…

-Talvez debería intentarlo antes de decidir que ya no es posible ¿no lo cree asi Miss Granger? – lentamente entró a la estancia y se acercó a la repisa. ¿Un movimiento arriesgado? Sí, claro que lo era pero había escuchado en su paso por América que el que no arriesga no gana.

-¿En realidad cree que debo intentarlo? La duda latente en su mirada y el fuerte palpitar que empezaba a notar en una fina vena de su cuello. Probaría un poco más cerca, se paró junto a ella de frente al libreo pero mirándola. Cerca y lejos, sin cruzar la barrera de su espacio personal, era tan solo un roce de brazo con brazo.

-Así lo creo, - se pasó una mano sobre el mentón en actitud pensativa – pueda ser que aquel libro desee ser leído tanto como usted podría desear leerlo. ¿Por qué negarle la oportunidad?

-Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal, profesor. – Ella estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar, en su manera de hablar, en el palpitar en su cuello, en su mirada, él la estaba poniendo nerviosa, eso debía ser bueno, al menos eso entendía. - ¿Me ayudará?

Estaba ahora parada frente a él, si adelantaba su cabeza fácilmente podría apoyar su mentón sobre ella, era considerablemente más pequeña en muchos sentidos, no era ya la niña de su época como profesor, ni la joven que lo cuidó y veló por él en su enfermedad, había un rastro de madurez en su rostro, pero su mirada, sus ojos color caramelo eran los mismos, la misma intensidad que hace diez años, cuando se observaron a través de un salón abarrotado de gente en una fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta, siempre guardo la esperanza de que ese segundo fugaz significara algo, algo como esto que estaba pasando ahora, tuvo mucho tiempo para imaginar mil escenarios diferentes, donde aprovechaba ese segundo de conexión para tomarla entre sus brazos y sacarla de la casa de Potter, llevarla a algún lugar menos lleno, aparecerse ahí, justo a esa habitación, a esa biblioteca y quedarse así parados el uno frente al otro, solos y libres de tontas ataduras.

-Debe dar un primer paso Miss Granger… - dijo casi sin aliento, mirándola fijamente y dispuesto a lanzarse por lo que quería a la primera señal de aceptación de ella.

-Pensé que ya lo había dado al pararme frente a la repisa ¿o no lo cree así profesor? Solo que es innecesariamente alto. Solo no se demore en… ayudarme, diez años es mucho tiempo para esperar… por ayuda.

Eso era positivamente un pre infarto o así debía sentirse, sin poder respirar, sin poder pensar, con los latidos tan acelerados que prácticamente dolía, el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba. El cielo a su alcance, con su mano tomó con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz la mejilla de la chica, era el momento, su momento.

-Hermione yo…

-Hola Hermione – los ocupantes de la sala se alejaran el uno del otro como tirados por un resorte, el plateado ciervo de Harry estaba en la mitad de la biblioteca y mantenía la boca abierta dejando escuchar el mensaje del niño que vivió para probablemente ser asesinado por el iracundo ex profesor de pociones – te envío mi patronus para avisarte que probablemente el dormitorio esté listo recién dentro de un par de días – puede ser que esa parte del mensaje le estuviera dando el regalo de la vida a Potter – y espero que Snape no tenga problema de que le hagas compañía a su espantosamente solitaria vida – el mencionado entrecerró los ojos pensando en un buen veneno para asesinar al muchacho – por unos días más, y ven mañana, sé que estarás encantada de estar ahí – Hermione empezaba a sentir que podía en realidad odiar a su mejor amigo por ser tan imprudente – pero los chicos mueren por verte y por verlo a él, así que aprovecha y arrástralo hasta aquí, estoy seguro que eres la única que puedes. Y el ciervo desapareció dejando un momento roto y dos personas muy avergonzadas.

-Yo…

-La cena… esta lista, es lo que venía a decirle. Quince minutos. – dio media vuelta y se retiró a largas zancadas.

La chica se recostó casi derrotada contra la repisa que estaba tras ella, había faltado tan poco, tan poco. Si tan solo Harry no fuera tan inoportuno… ellos casi… él de verdad parecía que iba a besarla… pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan segura, después de todo no lo hizo, tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo y solo se dedicó a contemplarla como lelo, aun cuando prácticamente se le había ofrecido descaradamente y ¿si solo se había sentido atrapado en una extraña situación con una ex alumna acosadora? Talvez eso era lo que iba a decirle "Hermione yo… creo que te estas equivocando de persona" "Hermione yo… no creo que debieras ponerte tan cerca mío si en realidad quieres alcanzar un libro de la repisa" "Hermione yo… quiero que te alejes porque estas invadiendo mi preciado espacio personal" "Hermione yo… empiezo a asustarme, aléjate" "Hermione yo… en realidad jamás he pensado en besarte" "Hermione yo… creo que divorciarte te está enloqueciendo" Enterró la cara entre sus manos, había perdido la oportunidad, talvez dicha oportunidad ni siquiera había existido. Un golpe seco y su subsiguiente maldición proveniente de alguna otra habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos, debía ir a refrescarse antes de cenar, definitivamente necesitaba algo de agua fría sobre su sonrojado rostro.

* * *

Holi

No tengo perdón de Dios y lo se… soy la ficker más cruel y demorona del mundo y lo siento. Pero quería decirles que ya soy Arquitecta y que me gane un 10 de 10 en mi tesis…. Así que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena….

Amo al mundo y el mundo me ama a mi jajjajajajaj y ahora reviews que segura ya hasta se olvidaron que escribieron

Yarisha: pues ya vez que sus buenos gritos le han puesto y a ver donde va a dormir porque seguro en la madriguera no será, y Harry y Ginny ya ves que con buenas intenciones pero la ha cagao! Ya se viene lo del jefe y el abogado y hay mas para Ron tb, si lo de los niños va a tener lo suyo, espero lo veas en esta semana. Gracias por los buenos deseos para mi tesis, ya vez que todo salió perfecto, besos a tus bbs y dales mis disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar.

Anabellatrix: Gracias gracias y mil gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que te gustan tanto, espero mañana subir cap a diferentes realidades, y pues tengo una historia nueva habitand mi cabeza, surgió mientras me preparaba para mi sustentación y la garabatee un poco n unos papeles, a ver si ahora la pongo ya en escrito.

Rosabeila: espero que este también te haya llevado asi jajajjajaja me encanto tu review! Muchas muchas gracias….

A: Gracias por el review! Y si al parecer a sido el héroe de las historias para dormir de los niños Potter, de Ron ya tenes aca un poco y deja que vendrá mas, en serio me cae bastante mal jijiijij y no tienes que disculprte, para disculpas yo que demoro siglos en actualizar…

Bueno espero que aun sigan por aquí después de tanto tiempo y les diré que por fin me decidi escribir y publicar por dos motivos, el primero que una de mis historias favoritas que estaba detenida desde hace bastante tiempo tuvo actualización y es No te acerques tanto a ella… me emocione tanto al ver que había cap nuevo que dije ¡ Dios bendito, si no actualizo ahora sere una mala persona! Y la segunda, por una publicación n fb di con un anime recién estrenado llamado La novia del mago antiguo, vi la ova y después los primeros dos capítulos y me gusto tanto (soy una persona un tanto obsesiva cuando algo me gusta) que al saber que había un manga me di a la tarea de buscar todos los capítulos existentes y descargarlos en español para poder leerlos, nunca había leído manga asi que incluso busque la asesoría de mi experto hermano menor (ya perdió la cuenta de toooodos los animes que ha visto y mangas que ha leído) y bueno tristemente he demorado solo un par de tardes en consumirlo todo, los 41 cap y resulta que me dicen que tengo que esperar hasta el otro mes para que salga el siguiente capitulo, como se imaginaran cai en un profundo abismo de depresión al saber que tendría que esperar tanto y nuevmente pensé en la horrible persona que soy porqu ustedes muy amablemente dedican parte de su dia a leer esto que escribo y yo os había dejado con el dulce a medio hacer por meses! Me sentí horrible y me senté a escribir, claro también me ayuda a pasar mi síndrome de abstinencia por no tener nada sobre mi reciente y creciente compulsiva obsecion por Elias y Chise. Y por eso también les agradezco. ^_^

Saludos

KAD


	11. Si no hay mas remedio

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPÍTULO 11:Si no hay mas remedio

In my life, there´s been heartache and pain

I don´t know if I can face it again

can´t stop now, I´ve traveled so far

to change this lonely life

I want to know what love is

En mi vida ha habido dolor en el corazón

Yo no se si podré enfrentarlo de nuevo

No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos

Para cambiar esta vida solitaria

Yo quiero saber que es el amor

-Quiero saber Ronald Weasley como planeas solucionar esto.

-Pero mamá.

-Nada de pero mamá, ya fue suficiente de niñerías Ronald, es tiempo de que madures, pensé que te habíamos criado bien pero creo que te fallamos… pero estamos a tiempo de corregir esto.

-No mamá.

-Recoge lo que dejaste en el que era tu dormitorio Ronald y vete.

-Mama… papá has algo, dile que no puede botarme de casa.

-Has lo que tu madre te dijo Ron es por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien? Esto no puede ser por mi bien, me dejan en la calle, a donde voy a ir, no tengo casa…

-Pues Hermione estuvo en el mismo problema gracias a ti y así como la obligaste a buscar un lugar donde vivir tendrás que buscarlo tú también. Vete pronto Ronald.

Quince minutos después salía de la madriguera con grandes lagrimones corriendo de sus ojos y sin creer todavía que su propia madre le estuviera haciendo eso.

-Ron hijo.

-¿Qué quieres papá? ¿Verificar si no me estoy llevando nada?

-No es eso, ten- le extendió una bolsa de piel- hay lo suficiente como para que pagues un par de días en el caldero chorreante, hasta que puedas conseguir un lugar mejor.

-¿Solo para un par de días?

-Es una ayuda Ron y anda que si tu madre se da cuenta que te he dado algo se enojara.

Asintió con pesadumbre y se acercó a abrazar al hombre – Gracias papá y… siento mucho todo esto.

-Está bien hijo, cuídate por favor.

* * *

-Maestro Snape – Alet acababa de servir la mesa y miraba expectante al pocionista.

-Por supuesto Alet, no necesitas pedir permiso, ya te lo he dicho.

-Muchas gracias señor, Alet espera que el señor y la señorita tenga una buena cena y una buena noche. – el elfo con un chasquido tomó la forma humana y se retiró para sorpresa de Hermione.

-Él… ya no come con usted profesor – dijo temiendo que el hombre hubiera perdido los buenos tratos con el elfo.

-Alet es libre Miss Granger, no soy su amo si no su empleador, solo que él aún no termina de acostumbrarse y sí, por lo general suele comer conmigo pero ha adquirido el gusto de pasear en las ciudades muggles, como vio a logrado perfeccionar ese encanto que lo hace lucir como un joven y lo aprovecha para pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Hoy quiso salir, es nuestra segunda noche de vuelta en casa y ayer lo mantuve retenido en algo que le pedí, me imagino que por eso quiso salir hoy.

-Oh, ya, por un momento pensé…

-¿Que pensó? ¿Qué me había vuelto un estirado sangre pura?

-No, no, no.

-Soy un mestizo Granger y pese a ser muy Slytherin jamás creí en realidad en la supremacía de la sangre o de la raza, pensé que lo sabía.

-Si lo se profesor, no quise decir eso, solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que…

-El tiempo, Mis Granger, por mucho que sea, no borra las verdaderas convicciones… y el verdadero sentir. Buen provecho – el hombre se dedicó a comer mientras Hermione se preguntaba que la llevó a casi acusarlo de maltratar a su elfo, contuvo un suspiro de desilusión, él había parecido realmente molesto, aunque su último comentario se podía interpretar de otras maneras. Que Merlín la amparara, ese mago era un condenado acertijo.

No se volvió a pronunciar palabra durante la cena, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa sin saber qué tema de conversación podría hacer que él se olvidara de sus tontas acusaciones y él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar que era lo que en realidad ella creía de él. Joder.

-Si gusta podemos pasar a la sala a tomar un té- la chica alzó la cabeza, su mirada brillante le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad al pocionista, si ella quería pasar tiempo con el significaba que no pensaba que era una persona horrible, - iré por la bandeja, si gusta espéreme en la sala.

-Bien profesor y gracias. – con un giro de varita recogió los platos de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina, al cerrar la puerta pudo relajar por fin la tensión en los hombros y apoyando la espalda contra el mesón se pasó las manos por la cara, era demasiado para él. No sabía que decir o que hacer, se sentía caminando por un delgado y quebradizo hielo, aunque ese momento en la biblioteca debía significar algo, estuvieron a punto de besarse…. Al menos él estuvo a punto de besarla… pero y ¿si ella no quería? Llevó las manos al mesón sujetándose fuerte de los bordes. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo con cavilaciones estúpidas, Potter le había dado dos días y luego ella se alejaría, ahora la tenía ahí compartiendo su casa, una oportunidad única. Se enderezó intentando verse seguro y empezó a sacar lo necesario para hacer una par de tazas de té.

Hermione se paró junto a la chimenea esperando a que Snape saliera, no deseaba sentarse aún, solo había un mueble para una persona en el que él siempre se sentaba, ya habían hecho esto, cuando se recuperaba o más bien cuando ya estaba recuperado solían sentarse a leer ahí, él ampliaba el sillón y ambos se sentaban frente a la chimenea. Ella quería eso pero debía esperarlo.

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la foto en la chimenea, los ojos de Lily Potter seguían burlándose de ella y de sus deseos, tamborileo los dedos en el espacio junto a la foto y se dejó llevar por un pequeño impulso, con las puntas de sus dedos y de manera muy meticulosa como para que no haga el mínimo de ruido tumbó boca abajo el portarretrato, no estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche bajo la mirada de ella. Se volteó y escondió las manos detrás de la espalda sintiéndose como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura. Bueno por una noche que no viera la condenada foto no se iba a morir ¿no?

Snape apareció con una bandeja con té listo, su camisa negra arremangada en los brazos, aguantó el suspiro, parecía salido de sus sueños de estos diez años. Alto y oscuro, su mirada firme y su rostro sin expresión. Y ahí había un problema, el no debería verse inexpresivo, antes al menos se veía relajado al estar así con ella. Tiempo, el problema siempre era el tiempo.

-Creo que aún tengo un déficit de mobiliario, ampliamos el mueble ¿o prefiere una silla?

-El mueble estará bien. – la chica volvió a sonreírle de esa manera que estremecía su pecho.

Ambos ya sentados dieron un primer sorbo al té en completo silencio. Hermione sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerados y rogaba porque no fuera notorio. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro entendiendo que quizá el nunca iniciar iba a una conversación, después de todo él no era así.

-Yo… me gustaría saber un poco más de sus investigaciones profesor… usted se fue por mucho tiempo. El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Conociéndola, había supuesto que ya habría leído al menos algo de lo que he publicado. – sintió un toque de decepción al escuchar su pregunta, era una ávida lectora y él investigaba el campo en el que ella trabajaba, esperaba que al menos se hubiera mantenido al tanto de él a nivel científico ya que no lo había hecho a nivel personal.

-Claro que he leído todas sus investigaciones y publicaciones – la chica cerró la boca de golpe como si aquello se le hubiera salido sin querer – mmmm… el trabajo en el Ministerio me da la facilidad de estar al día en las publicaciones más recientes y las leo todas.

El hombre respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y un gruñido bajo, ella lo tenía subido en una montaña rusa de sensaciones, primero dice no saber y lo hunde, luego dice haber leído todo cuanto ha sacado y lo emociona para terminar diciendo que lo leyó igual que a todo el mundo volviendo a hundirlo.

-Es solo que supongo que esas son las investigaciones terminadas, me gustaría saber sobre todo lo que ha hecho, seguro viajo a muchos lugares – en un gesto inconsciente la chica levantó las piernas recogiéndolas sobre el borde del mueble, parecía que casi se abraza a si misma manteniendo la taza de té aun en sus manos.

-Tuve el tiempo suficiente para visitar los cinco continentes. Dijo dando otro sorbo a su té, Hermione casi no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba ahí sentado con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra, una mano sujetando la taza y la otra descansado perezosamente sobre el brazo del mueble, su camisa negra parecía brillar con las llamas de la chimenea. Si lo miraba mucho corría el riesgo de avergonzarse a sí misma saltando sobre él.

-Eso es impresionante, debo aceptar profesor que lo envidio, recorrió el mundo investigando lo que le apasiona, seguro se ha paseado ya por las principales ciudades del mundo. La mirada soñadora de la chica lo enterneció, algo que definitivamente no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Por la mayoría solo pase, me centre más en las selva y los poblados mas antiguos, se puede decir que buscaba recopilar el conocimiento del mundo, plantas y elementos nativos de otras regiones que pueden llegar a potenciar de maneras sorprendentes las pociones tradicionales que en Bretaña se usan.

-Oh si lo sé, estuve muy pendiente de sus publicaciones sobre la mejora de la poción de cicatrización para heridas de magia oscura, fue magistral y debo decir que me vi tentada a reproducirla, lamentablemente no alcance los efectos totales, ciertos ingrediente no son fáciles de conseguir y nuestro anterior proveedor sinceramente no era el más útil, obtuve los ingredientes pero no fueron de la mejor calidad, lo que afecto el resultado final, claro que aun así siguió siendo mucho más potente y efectiva que la poción tradicional, eres en realidad un genio profesor, mira.

Casi se podía decir que era un gesto inocente más llevado por la intensidad de su interés científico y de mostrar lo que había conseguido, aun así Snape no pudo evitar sentirse condenadamente exaltado al verla tirar del cuello de su blusa para mostrarle parte de su hombro y pecho, justo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, los años como espía lo salvaron de enrojecer hasta la medula y avergonzarse con una demostración muy masculina de interés. La piel rosada de la chica se mostraba perfecta exceptuando una línea un poco rojiza y sobresalida, la cicatriz que se ganó en el Departamento de Misterios, aquella que él sabía la había avergonzado en su momento y de la que quería librarse a toda costa. Él recordaba eso, él había investigado por ella la manera de deshacerse de las cicatrices de magia oscura.

-No entiendo como el Ministerio no te ofrece la reproducción a gran escala de esta poción, solo imagina la cantidad de gente que podría por fin dar otro paso lejos del horror de la guerra, borrar al menos las secuelas de todo aquello, sé que sería mucho trabajo para ti pero solo piensa en el bien que le haría a la sociedad mágica, tus conocimientos profesor podrían liberar almas, darles por fin el ansiado olvido de toda esa tragedia. Tal vez… - se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los ojos del hombre estaban clavados sobre ella manteniendo una expresión de piedra, al instante se arrepintió de su explosión de entusiasmo – Lo siento profesor, sé que no es asunto mío y he hablado de más, yo no debería meterme con su trabajo0. pero ya me conoce cuando algo me entusiasma suelo verme impedida de detenerme.

La chica agachó la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada, no entendía que la expresión del hombre no había sido de enfado si no de contención, de intentar no demostrar las profundas emociones que se agitaban en su interior. Snape dejo lentamente su taza de té en la mesita que estaba junto al mueble.

-Hay algo Miss Granger que deseo darle.- Metió la mano dentro de su camisa tirando de una piola hasta que vió aparecer un pequeño vial delgado envuelto en retazos de algo parecido a la soga. – Yo… tuve la idea de trabajar en esa específica poción por usted, así que guarde esto para dárselo en el momento en que pudiéramos volver a vernos, es parte del primer lote que pude elaborar de manera perfecta. Esta embazado de manera que pudiera conservarse por años sin perder sus propiedades y…

Su rostro seguía sin expresión aun cuando estaba confesando que había pasado meses investigando algo solo por ella, sin embargo sus ojos negros que ahora parecían brillar delataban la profundidad de sus palabras, sacándose el cordón que hacía las veces de collar extendió la botella hacia la joven sentada junto a él.

-Oh Severus - sin darle siquiera tiempo de terminar de hablar o de prepararse, la chica se estrelló contra su pecho echándole los brazos al cuello, la taza de té rodo por el piso con un ruido sordo que no pudo ser menos importante para ambos. En un primer momento lo sintió tan rígido en su abrazo que pensó que debía retirarse y disculparse por la expresión desbocada de sentimiento pero poco a poco lo sintió relajarse y casi podía jurar que enterró la nariz entre sus rizo aspirando de ella como en el primer momento que se vieron. La palabra salió de los labios de la chica con un sonido algo amortiguado por la ropa de él. – Gracias

Corría peligro de que escuchara su acelerado corazón pero ya no le importaba, lentamente como si no quisiera asustarla, la rodeo con un brazo presionándola más si era posible contra su pecho mientras su otra mano mantenía un férreo agarre sobre el mueble.

-Supuse que le gustaría – ¡Dios! Que bien se sentía estar entre sus brazos, tal vez podría hacerse la desentendida acerca del hecho de que debía soltarlo

-No sabes cuánto – dijo la chica soltando el agarre de su cuello pero sin alejarse de su pecho. – sin embargo eso no lo exime de mi pedido de saber más de sus investigaciones.

-También supuse eso, claro que es muy tarde para empezar ahora pero seguramente encontrará algo de tiempo para venir y pasar algún rato en el laboratorio, hay algunos escritos de los que me gustaría saber su opinión – que lo mataran si no fuera capaz de aprovechar de esa vena ansiosa de aprender.

-Si eso sería magnífico profesor. Claro que tendré tiempo, todo el de este mundo.

-No sé si lo recuerda pero nunca me gusto que me llamaras profesor. – aun no hacia ademán de querer separarla de si y ella no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo por voluntad propia, la chica soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Lo se profesor. El hombre soltó un ligero gruñido.

-¿No tiene sueño aun? – Joder y justo tenía que reventar su burbuja de ensoñación, con desgano se separó del pecho del mago.

-La verdad es que no pero si usted quiere irse.

-Tenía otra cosa en mente. – Hermione se sorprendió al notar que pese a que ella se había alejado un poco el brazo de él aun no la soltaba, extendió la mano libre hacia un de los estantes levitando un libro hacia él. - ¿un poco de lectura tal vez?

-Eso sería… agradable. ¿Puedo? – Lo pronuncio casi en un suspiro mirando directamente a su pecho pidiendo permiso de apoyarse en él, otra vieja costumbre que adquiriera en la época que compartieron juntos a partir de una noche en la que de verdad sin ella quererlo había caído profundamente dormida apoyada en su hombro, él la había cobijado en su pecho y eso había terminado sucediendo cada noche siguiente, hasta que una de esas él se ofreció casi voluntariamente a ser su apoyo.

" _-Si planea volver a tirarse encima mío a dormir como ha venido haciendo estas noches Hermione, creo que sería considerado de su parte al menos hacerlo cuando aún esta despierta, así me dará la oportunidad de acomodarme de manera que pueda evitar los molestos calambres – la mortificación casi la mata al inicio y luego se dio cuenta de que en el fondo debía estar bromeando, después de todo era él el que la abrazaba ya estando dormida, ella en realidad solo caía sobre su hombro no sobre él._

 _-Deberías evitar leer de manera tan soporífera, así no te caería encima – dijo con un mohín._

 _-Solo me preocupa perder alguna extremidad por no poder acomodarla de manera adecuada cuando decide desmayarse. – casi había sonreído de lado al decirlo._

 _-¿De verdad me dejaras acomodarme desde ahora?_

 _-Si no hay más remedio – la expresión de su rostro era de fastidio pero ella sabía que no era sino una máscara, con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y apoyo la espalda en el pecho del hombre."_

-Si no hay más remedio – la chica rio abiertamente, él también lo recordaba y se tumbó si ningún remilgo sobre el pecho de su antiguo profesor antes de que este se dispusiera a empezar a leer.

* * *

-Harry por favor eres mi amigo, tienes que ayudarme. – Ron se encontraba ante la puerta medio abierta del número 12, miraba suplicante a su eterno compañero de travesuras.

-Si te dejo entrar Ginny me matará.

-Es tu casa no la de ella Harry, vamos hermano te necesito en serio. No tengo donde más ir.

-Pues te lo tienes merecido Ronald, - la pelirroja terminó de abrir la puerta enfrentando sumamente enojada a su hermano.

-Oh vamos Ginny – dio un golpe con las manos sobre sus pantalones – ¿en serio no significa nada para ti la palabra familia?

-Lo mismo que para ti Ronald.

-Por favor chicos, al menos solo por esta noche. Harry por favor.

-Hazte el favor de conservar lo poco que te queda de dignidad hermanito y ándate, ni mamá ni yo vamos a volver a consentir tu falta de madurez. Ron se rasco la cabeza con desespero.

-No pueden hacerme esto, son un hombre desvalido, estoy lesionado y sin posibilidad de trabajar, como pretenden que consiga un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Ron es en serio? Que no puedas jugar no significa que no puedas trabajar, se útil, en serio no sé cómo Hermione te aguanto tanto tiempo y sin contarnos todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah claro entonces todo esto es culpa de ella, los enveneno contra mí y ustedes le creyeron, yo soy tu hermano Ginevra no ella. ¡A mí me debes lealtad!

-¿Lealtad? Estas idiota Ron. Tu no mereces lealtad de nadie y ya mejor vete antes de que termine hechizándote y tu Harry Potter espero que ni siquiera pienses en intervenir por él.

-¿Harry?

-Lo que le hiciste a Hermione estuvo muy mal Ron, lo siento pero yo no voy a ayudarte.

-Y se supone que ustedes son mi familia y me están dejando en la calle– gritó el pelirrojo

-Tú eras la familia de Herms y eso no te detuvo a robarle y dejarla como tú has dicho, en la calle. – Ginny se había adelantado un par de pasos y abofeteó a su hermano que hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre ella. Harry de un empujón lo alejo, sabía que Ginny era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola pero prefería protegerla él.

-No lo empeores Ron, no quieres que me enoje. Vete.

-Ella está ahí dentro ¿verdad? Ustedes son unos traidores como ella, seguro vino y la recibieron con las puertas abiertas dispuestos a que se quede cuanto quiera y a mí me dan la espalda. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de inmediato! – el chico empezó a gritar.

-Cállate Ron ¡vas a asustar a los vecinos!

-No me importan sus vecinos, ustedes la están escondiendo y yo necesito hablar con ella.

-Cállate o te hechizaré, no me importa que seas mi hermano. – la pelirroja sacó su varita y lo apunto.

-Ya me di cuenta que no te interesa. Hagan que salga o seguiré gritando.

-Ron eres detestable, en lugar de estar aquí molestándonos porque no vas a recuperar lo que le robaste…

-¡Yo no le robe nada! Todo era mío también

-Exacto Ron – intervino Harry – también era tuyo, pero resulta que no cogiste una parte, te lo llevaste todo.

-Ustedes no entienden, yo lo necesitaba ella tiene su trabajo en cambio yo…

-Tú eres un vago, eso es todo. Respondió Ginny entre dientes.

-No. Ella se iba a divorciar de mí, me iba a dejar sin nada.

-¿Sin nada cómo? ¿Cómo la dejaste tú tal vez? – Harry tomó a Ginny por los hombros intentando calmarla.

-Hermione jamás te hubiera hecho eso, no hubiera vaciado la cuenta y vendido la casa dejándote sin un lugar donde vivir, sabes que ella no es así.

-Eso creen ustedes pero yo lo sé, ella me odia.

-si no te odiaba antes espero que ahora si te odie porque lo mereces.

-Ginny basta, creo que tú también debes calmarte – la chica miro ceñuda a su esposo pero aun así decidió no seguir hincando. – Es tarde Ron y lo siento pero no podemos recibirte aquí, por favor ándate.

-Está bien, me iré. Al fin y al cabo ustedes por lo visto ya no son mi familia. Se han puesto del lado de ella.

-Que tengas buena noche Ron – dijo Harry cerrando la puerta frente a sus narices.

-¡Maldición! – el pelirrojo caminó sin rumbo fijo, intentando pensar que hacer, bueno, era un momento desesperado, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y esa era reconquistarla, ella había estado enamorada de él toda la vida, de seguro no sería muy difícil volver a engatusarla, era su ubica salvación, sin ella y su trabajo no habría manera de que pudiera vivir tranquilo, solo tendría que esforzarse un poco, tal vez pensar en algún regalo, bueno algunos. Si así era, tal vez flores y chocolates, lo típico en cursilerías que les gusta a las mujeres pensó y sonrió un poco. Con algo de esfuerzo y volvería a tener su matrimonio, y quizá podría darle algo que ya tuviera, después de todo no tenía dinero para comprar otras cosas y entonces le surgió la mejor idea que creyó tener en esa fatídica noche, le regalaría cosa de los Cannons, claro que sí, ella las recibiría y tal vez por fin podría entender lo increíble que era el quidditch y si Merlín le sonreía podría volverse una esposa mejor para él, que le comprara entradas a los partidos y que de vez en cuando fuera con él, no muy seguido porque podría ser molesto. Si, seguro se volverían un matrimonio perfecto, con ese pensamiento extendió su varita esperando que apareciera el autobús noctambulo.

* * *

El día había sido muy pesado para ella, de eso estaba seguro, no habían pasado quince minutos de lectura y la chica ya dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, delineo con delicadeza el contorno de su brazo, se veía hermosa cuando dormía. Maldita suerte la que lo llevó ahí, sonrió abiertamente mientras se movía un poco bajo ella para acomodarse mejor, con un movimiento de varita extendió un poco más el mueble y lo hizo más acolchado, su espalda ya no estaba para tanto trabajo. La llevaría a su habitación, lo tenía que hacer pero nadie decía que debía ser de inmediato, podría leer un poco más, quizá dormitar un poco disfrutando de la agradable sensación de la chica durmiendo entre sus brazos sobre su pecho justo sobre su corazón. Bajó el libro y coloco un brazo detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor, extendería cuanto pudiera ese momento, ya luego podría cargarla hasta su habitación y dejarla en la cama, podría levitarla también pero prefería llevarla en sus propios brazos, después de diez años separados no podía concebir desperdiciar una sola oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca. Era su turno y el sabría aprovecharlo, cerró los ojos y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su rizado cabello a la par que pensaba en las actividades que le propondría para el día siguiente, la compra del portarretrato seria solo el pretexto para llevarla fuera. Podrían desayunar en algún lugar muggle, ir a alguna librería, pasear por Londres ¿alguna galería tal vez? y más que nada deseaba llevarla al lugar donde tendría su nuevo laboratorio sabía que iba a estar encantada de ver todo lo que tenía, sería como un niño en una dulcería. Sonrió más ampliamente, la vida después de todo, podía ser buena.

Holi

Actualizacion en martes como dije, no tengo tiempo para contestar reviews pero prometo contestarlos a la otra…. Gracias por seguir esto, los adoro a todos y todas, espero por la noche o mas tardar mañana subir cap de diferentes realidades!

Saludos

KAD


	12. Y si me das la mano

Los personajes empleados en este escrito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

CAPÍTULO 12: Y SI ME DAS LA MANO

All I've ever wanted  
All I've ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Todo lo que siempre quise,  
todo lo que siempre necesité,  
está aquí en mis brazos.  
Las palabras son muy inncesarias,  
solo pueden hacer daño.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el tumbado desvencijado de su casa, una luz más bien mortecina se colaba por entre las cortinas e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, eso era en realidad agradable, odiaba despertar con la incandescente luz del sol destrozando sus ojos, un ligero hormigueo en su brazo lo hizo pensar en que seguramente había dormido en una pésima posición pero no podía estar más equivocado, en cuanto quiso mover su mano buscando aliviar el hormigueo notó unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, su mente se terminó de despejar y movió lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado para toparse con la mata de rizos castaños de una chica durmiente, su brazo extendido era su almohada, una sensación como de vació se extendió desde su garganta hasta su estómago.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se extendieran en una sonrisa, ella dormía junto a él, entre sus brazos, su cabello extendido sobre su hombro, una de sus manos permanecía sujeta a la suya mientras la otra descansaba sobre su antebrazo y francamente empezaba a pensar que no importaba que perdiera la sensación de su brazo por el resto de vida, que le quedara así a cambio conseguir verla dormir junto a él cada día y cada noche.

Que Merlín lo amparara, aquella bruja estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo, cada curva de ella encajando a la perfección con él y gracias a todo lo decente del mundo ella aun o despertaba para notar su alegría matutina, con mucho cuidado retiro un poco sus caderas de ella, lo que menos quería era que notara como lo ponía, no fuera a pensar que era de verdad un pervertido. Claro que ella no estaba ayudando mucho, estando ahí con sus piernas enredadas entre las de él. Exhaló lentamente cuidando de no hacer el mínimo ruido.

Bien puede que prácticamente ya no sintiera su brazo pero aun así era la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo y no había necesitado trabajar hasta la extenuación para dormir la noche completa, recordaba haber cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de la chica durmiendo sobre su pecho y luego nada, tenía que haberla llevado a la cama pero su traicionero cuerpo había elegido dormir plácidamente. Y la verdad es que malo no era. Solo quedaba pensar como enfrentaría el momento en el que ella despertara, tal vez podría aparecerlos a los dos en la cama de ella, pero el plan tenía un fallo, si iba a ser difícil explicar que despertara con él en el mueble era peor intentar explicar que despertara con él en su cama.

Bien. Podría aturdirla y así podría levantarse y llevar a la chica a su cama… no, no estaba dispuesto a atacarla, eso lo volvería el peor pretendiente de la vida. Mmmm, tal vez podría despertarla y besarla hasta que la chica en cuestión olvidara preguntar porque dormían abrazados en un mueble. Ese era un plan que le gustaba más pero era más ilógico incluso que el anterior aunque… nada costaba soñar.

El sutil cambio en la acompasada respiración de ella lo hizo notar que se acababa de despertar y los planes desaparecieron de su mente al instante, atrapado nuevamente sin saber qué hacer. Hermione Jean Granger se volteó lentamente dirigiendo sus ojos adormilados directamente a la cara del ex profesor de pociones. Y lo adormilada salió por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo y el hombre casi pudo escuchar el físico sonido de su corazón partiéndose, ella definitivamente no daba la impresión de haber querido compartir una noche de sueño con él.

Su agitada respiración empezaba a asustarlo, no podía ser sano ni hacerle bien, a él los años de espía le había servido para aprender a cerrar sus emociones y controlar su cuerpo más allá de lo que se sacudiera en su interior, de no haber sido así, seguro estaría hiperventilando como la chica, fueron solo segundos, estaba seguro, pero se sentían como siglos.

Tragó grueso antes de dirigirle la palabra – yo… si yo – cerro los puños con fuerza, él lo vio y lo sintió, definitivamente no era una mujer feliz de haber dormido en el mismo sitio que un hombre.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano libre extendió el mueble dándole espacio para levantarse, sacando con premura su brazo ya libre del peso de la cabeza de la chica que parecía encogerse sobre si misma con cada instante que pasaba.

-Debo ir a cambiarme. – Sin mayores ceremonias se levantó para salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera, Hermione presionaba su mano contra su boca mientras aún se hallaba entre sentada y acostada sobre el mueble ampliado.

Vió la espalda del hombre alejarse en dirección a las escaleras y llevó sus manos hacia su cara en gesto de desesperación. Había estado tan feliz y nerviosa al tiempo que no pudo decir ni una palabra coherente y ahora lo había echado a perder el que pudo haber sido uno de los mejores despertares de su vida.

* * *

El timbre sonó por segunda vez y Albus se levantó dejando sus juguetes en el suelo, su mamá estaba en el ático y seguramente no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, tenía permitido abrir la puerta en esos casos solo si era alguien de la familia. A través de cortina vio a su tío dispuesto a tocar por tercera vez.

-¡Tío Ron! – gritó el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos abiertos del pelirrojo.

-Hola pequeño Albus, que grande estas, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. - le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Mamá está arriba ¿quieres que vaya por ella?

-No, no tranquilo, yo… - bajó al pequeño al piso indeciso sobre qué hacer – venía a ver a la tía Hermione, ¿la puedes llamar? Pero no le digas que soy yo, quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Pero tía Mione no está aquí. Pero le puedo preguntar a mami donde está – dijo el niño al tiempo que salía corriendo, pero Ron fue lo bastante rápido para sostenerlo antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

-No, no campeón, no es necesario – decía mientras el niño aun movía los pies en el aire. – Es que si le preguntas ella se lo contará a la Tía Mione y dejará de ser sorpresa, ¿me ayudarás a guardar el secreto? A cambio te daré una bufanda de los Cannyons.

-Pero no me gustan.

El pelirrojo suspiró. – está bien no bufanda, pero puedo traerte un libro, sobre magos poderosos, que te parece.

-Mmmm, bueno. – Dijo sonriendo con picardía – Puedes buscar donde el profesor Snape. Tía Mione podría estar con él.

-¿En casa de Snape? ¿Severus Snape?

-Si – dijo el niño moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

-En casa del maldito murciélago, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió!

-Maldito – Albus sonreía sabiendo que lo que decía no estaba bien.

-Hey campeón, no, no digas eso vale, o tu mama y tu papa podrían acabar conmigo – dijo revolviéndole el cabello. – Bueno, nos vemos. Espero venir con tía Mione después.

-¿Y vendrá el profesor? – Ronald no alcanzó a escuchar la última pregunta del niño.

La detonación de la aparición sonó en la calle de la hilandera. Un atareado Ronald Weasley camino intentando no dejar caer ninguno de los preciados tesoros que llevaba en los brazos. Observo con una expresión de asco hacia la casa que sabía que partencia al viejo murciélago. Con una profunda inspiración se detuvo frente a la puerta, era momento de recuperar a su esposa, su casa y todo lo demás. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y tocó con fuerza la puerta.

Una desconcertada Hermione le abrió la puerta. - ¿Ronald?

-Ah Hermione por fin te encontré, necesitamos hablar.

-No – dijo cerrando la puerta. Snape bajaba de la planta alta, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, una gabardina oscura colgaba de su brazo, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera cuando escucho el nombre del visitante.

-Hey espera, mira sé que esto parece mal pero lo solucionaré – dijo empujando la puerta - , vale, tu aún tienes tu trabajo y podemos volver a tener el dinero que teníamos y más, solo tendremos que dejar de tener algunos gastos y seguro podremos comprar una casa pronto…

\- ¡Ron! No creo que quieras seguir… - dijo abriendo la puerta sintiendo como el enojo se le subía a la cabeza.

\- No espera déjame seguir, es en serio, podemos hacerlo, tu sueldo del ministerio es bueno y tal vez puedas conseguir algo más y buscaremos algún buen terapista para mí, alguien que me cure y volveré a jugar, solo necesitaremos el dinero para el tratamiento, tal vez con algunos turnos dobles tuyos, horas extra o algo así.

-¡Para! Por favor para… - dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

\- No de verdad podemos, los dos Hermione, juntos, como siempre. Mira estas aquí tienes las llaves de esta pocilga y si quieres incluso soy capaz de vivir aquí.

\- Basta. – Hermione en realidad no sabía cómo estaba haciendo para contenerse de golpear al chico.

\- En serio, te lo juro, traeré mis cosas en este momento, no me importa lo mal que está, las traeré y viviremos aquí y no tendremos que pagar renta y ahorraremos para la rehabilitación y cuando juegue podré comprar una casa mejor que la anterior.

\- Por dios Ron cállate ya, solo cállate.

\- Yo me sacrificaré viviendo aquí por ti. – intento coger la mano de ella.

\- Ron Weasley, ya te quedaste con el dinero de la casa y de la cuenta, vete y se feliz con eso el tiempo que te dure y déjame en paz.

-No entiendes, lo hare por ti, me rehabilitare por ti. Abrió sus enormes ojos azules intentando convencerla.

\- Vete Ron, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo y te aseguro que tu jamás vivirás aquí.

\- Claro que puedes alquilar algo mejor para nosotros lo sé, pero solo quería que supieras que yo puedo sacrificarme por este matrimonio.

\- Ron lárgate, solo lárgate. – Hermione intentaba calmarse, no quería dar un espectáculo en la puerta de la casa de Snape.

\- Siento mucho lo de la casa Herms pero a mí también me engañaron, el equipo, se lo llevó todo, yo no tengo nada, me dejaron sin nada.

\- Bienvenido al club Ron, - dijo con un suspiro – mira, no me interesa ya si robaste tú o si robo otro. Solo quiero que desaparezcas. ¿Si? ¿Está claro?

-Te traje unos regalos. Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Quédatelas Ron, son tuyas de todos modos y por milésima vez, no me gusta el Quidditch, odio el Quidditch así que no, no quiero recuerdos de un equipo de un deporte que francamente odio, no quiero nada excepto que te vayas. De-sa-pa-re-ce.

\- No, tú eres la que no entiende, yo te necesito, no vas a dejarme, hay muchas cosas por hacer aun. Dijo sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo, dejando caer al piso sus regalos.

\- Creo haber escuchado Sr. Weasley que le pidieron expresamente que se vaya. – el oscuro hombre apareció tras la chica, tiró con descuido la gabardina sobre el mueble mas cercano.

\- Oh, ¿es en serio? ¿El murciélago volvió? ¿De qué sarcófago lo sacaste Herms?

-Ron por tu propio bien, vete. Dijo soltándose del agarre del muchacho.

\- Vamos Herms no puede ser en serio, ¿el murciélago? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso estas tan alzada? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me apartes escondiéndote detrás de ese imbécil? – El bajo gruñido le heló la sangre pero aun así continuo – Vamos ya Hermione Weasley, salgamos de aquí de una vez.

\- Le repito, creo haber escuchado que lo exhortaron a retirarse, no es mi invitado ni es invitado de la señorita Granger.

\- Es la señora Weasley – dijo el pelirrojo casi gruñendo.

-¿Es el dinero de este tipo Hermione? Sabes que si vas a… - un golpe de magia le quitó el aliento arrojándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-Agradece Weasley, te acabo de salvar de decir algo de lo que te aseguro que te ibas a arrepentir. Snape bajó la varita, su mirada fija en el muchacho fuera de su casa.

\- No voy a dejar que te la quedes – dijo el chico impulsándose hacia adelante intentando volver a sujetar a Hermione, una ruda mano lo detuvo antes de estar demasiado cerca.

-Te voy a enseñar como pelea un hombre – dijo Ron intentando lanzar su puño contra el rostro de Snape. Con un giro de su brazo el hombre esquivo el golpe y torció la muñeca de Ron, terminó dándole un empujón dejándolo rodar por el suelo.

\- Para Ron. – dijo Hermione seria. Snape inspiró con fuerza, intentando controlar su genio.

\- No me hable… tu… eres una zorra, una pu… - la palabra se cortó con el impacto del puño sobre la boca de Ron. Otro golpe le siguió y luego otro más, la sangre que broto de la nariz y la boca del chico mancho el puño y la camisa de Snape.

\- Severus, para por favor. – dijo Hermione tomándolo de una manga. Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron más si era posible, ella lo defendía, defendía a ese intento de hombre, agachó la cabeza y se levantó sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse la mano.

-Mira lo que me hizo – dijo el chico estirando su mano hacia ella.

Snape suspiró mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con enfado – Miss Granger… - dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la vió pasar junto a él y agacharse junto al chico ensangrentado. Ahí estaba por enésima vez perdiendo la oportunidad, otra vez era dejado de lado, que demonios lo había hecho pensar que existía la más mínima posibilidad de que ella lo eligiera, la miró una última vez, ella transfiguró una piedra en un pañuelo y lo puso sobre la ensangrentada nariz del muchacho. Iba a irse sin decir nada, pero su nombre se le escapó de entre los labios.

-Hermione… - un último intento, si ya estaba aquí y había perdido una buena parte de su dignidad que importaba perderla toda, con lentitud levantó la mano hacia ella, era una invitación, ahora solo quedaba ver cuál sería su respuesta final.

La chica tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la llevo hacia el pañuelo que sostenía sobre su nariz. – Adiós Ron.

Se levantó y camino hacia Severus tomando fuertemente la mano que le ofrecía, el oxígeno llenó los pulmones de Snape, casi sonrió al verla aferrarse a él, elegirlo a él. Tiró de ella hacia su pecho, desapareciendo con ella envuelta en sus brazos.

* * *

Holi

Actualización después de tres siglos y pes nada no tengo perdón de Dios, eso está claro, pero aquí está y espero les guste.

Reviews!

Tequila: reconquista a la Ron, mira que es inútil el hombre jajajjaja

Yetsave: Gracias mil ^_^

Ivicab93: crees que ya tuvo suficiente o se merece más que lo que ya le ha pasado.

Lora: Si yo tamien creo que son adorables, pero leeeeeennnnttttooooossss. Bueno ya ves, no aprovecharon mucho que se diga. Suspiro.

A: Por nada, me dio gusto hacerlo y pues hay momentos y momento, todavía no están preparados creo para ese momento culminante, quizá para el próximo cap. Y Ron, ese no tiene arreglo. Gracias por el coment.

Yazmin: Xq es idiota, tu misma lo has dicho, y bueno Snape no avanzo mucho pero al menos a extendido su mano hacia ella en lugar de huir y eso es bueno. Gracias por tu coment.

Dinas: Bueno, mejor que pudiste leerla mas avanzada, se que debe ser desesperante la lentitud con la que actualizo. Gracias y que bueno que te guste, y para ti, aquí estuvo Snape reventando al pelirrojo.

Sara: Gracias ^_^

Vrunetti: Abiertamente en secreto jajajajajja, pero mira que ya progresa el hombre. Si yo también amo esa escena, es…. No se…. Personal creo. Muchas gracias x tu comente, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Yarishange: Siiiii pero eso los hace mas tiernos…. Gracias x l coment!

Lora: Aqu estaaaaa…. Demore y soy malvada, lose… pero al menos aquí esta el cap.

Saludos

KAD


End file.
